Apothecary
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: It's several years after the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione cannot get work, in part due to the war, and in part due to a certain snarky professor. Zabini and Malfoy make her miserable, what's a girl to do? Easy, do it the Slytherin way!
1. Distate and Favour Calling

There Is No Such Thing

Chapter One

Pain And Sacrifice

_Dear Professor Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that we cannot accept your application at this time for employment as a Potion Mistress for any department of the Ministry of Magic. We have only two positions open, and they have been filled with other candidates. We will keep your application on file for one year. _

_We strongly urge you to seek employment elsewhere, your talents should not go to waste awaiting a decision from us during that time. We understand you are well accomplished, and recipient of the Order of Merlin, but we cannot accept your application based on your lack of practical experience. It would be our strong suggestion that you ask to assist your former Potions Master for practical experience prior to reapplying._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Blaise Zabini_

_Minister of Muggle Affairs_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dear Professor Granger,_

_We are grateful for your recent application and interview to take up the position of Potions Mistress/Master for our school. Unfortunately at this time we must decline in favor of a more experienced and talented applicant._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Bella Aucontaire_

_Headmistress, Beauxbaton Acadamie_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dear Professor Granger,_

_We have no interest in a person such as yourself for any position here at our Academy. Perhaps you should consider taking a lower position in a lower facility until you learn that your kind is not welcome within our school._

_Sincerely,_

_Albrecht Piroch_

_Headmaster, Durmstrag Academy_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

And so three more letters of decline piled upon her desk. She did not want to run this shop she had bought forever, it was nice enough. It brought in enough money, but her potions were often seen as half as good and her supplies were often questioned because she was a muggle born witch.

She decided it was time to pull a little weight with an old 'friend'. It wasn't the way she liked to deal with these things, but she needed endorsement to get her shop to make more money, or to get one of these jobs. Either or. Moving to her desk, she grinned. She knew exactly how to get it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tap. Tap .Tap. _

He glared at the window, as if his stare alone might frighten the bird at it. His eyes grew a bit wide to see the large American Bald Eagle tapping away at the window. With large strides he crossed the room and let the enormous bird in.

"My my, whom might you belong to? A bit out of your home territory, wouldn't you say old boy?" he said bemused. Taking the note from it's leg, he offered it a bit of a treat from his owl stores. The bird took it in beak, but did not eat it. Rather it seemed to be waiting. "Ah, a response you wait for? Hm." He pried his fingers under the wax seal of the feather and what appeared to be a claw. Unfolding it, he recognized the handwriting before even acknowledging the words written.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am interested in meeting with you regarding a possible business arrangement. I would offer to take you out to discuss the matter but my hours are committed. If you can meet with me, send back a time that would be best suited for you so that I may plan my brewing accordingly. The type of business I am offering is an information exchange of sorts. I have spent a great deal of time traveling since my graduation from your apprenticeship and thought you might enjoy a bit of tea and sharing. _

_I would also like to extend the invitation at this time to visit my shop I have recently opened in Diagon Ally. It is called the Know-It-All Apothecary and Potions.._

_Actually do not sneer. I jest. Truly it is called the Raven's Claw Apothecary and Potions. I hope that you will have some time to get away from your dunderheads soon._

_Sincerely,_

_P.M. Hermione Granger_

_Well, well, well_. He had to say it was interesting to hear from his apprentice. He was sure that she would take up a teaching position with all of her vast knowledge or lecturing. Not put it to use for profit. _How very interesting indeed._

He moved to his desk and penned her a reply, attaching it to the large bird that still held the silly owl treat.

"Well, if you do not want it, give it back and I will bring a bit more appropriate when I meet your mistress," he scoffed at the bird with a sneer. To his amazement, the bird dropped the treat and flew out of the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione worked feverishly on the potion, this particular one only gave very short amounts of time between the adding of ingredients and the stirring. She could smell that dinner was almost ready to be out of the oven and the potion itself was almost ready to come off of the brew to cool. She smiled when the potion began to change to its misty blue color, and the scent changed to a beautiful baby powder like scent. Perfect.

Pulling it off to cool, she moved from one sort of stew to the next, tending to the dinner for her and the Professor that was due any minute, and he was never late. She checked over the food, preparing it onto serving dishes when the large eagle let out it's shrill cry. He was here.

Removing her brewing robes, she checked over her appearance once more in the large beveled mirror in the living room before opening the door. There stood, in all his glory, Professor Severus Snape. With a smirk on his face he had bottle in hand.

"Good evening Professor," she said cordially before inviting him inside with an elegant sweep of her hand, sidestepping to allow him in. The eagle gave another piercing cry. "Ithaca, Shh." She chastised the bird.

"Ah no, I believe he is awaiting his treat," Snape said with a grin as he pulled a piece of jerky from his pocket. "I did not forget my debt." The bird greedily took the delicacy and reposed itself up into the rafters to eat it in peace.

"It's good to see you Professor," she said with a smile. "May I take your cloak?"

He removed it and handed it to the younger witch. After placing it upon the rack near the door she walked with him to the kitchen.

"Please do not mind the small nature of my flat. Most of my room is in use by storage and brewing," she said with a smile.

"Ah yes, I smell purity potion, cooling?" he said with a sneer.

"Yes sir," she said presenting him a chair.

"You have more space than my quarters at Hogwarts," he said with a shrug offering up the container before taking his seat. She gathered the wine from his hand and moved to the drawer to acquire the corkscrew. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the wine," she said with a smile. "It loses flavor when you use magic."

"Then with what would you open it with?" he said raising a brow. He watched in rapt interest as she pushed the corkscrew into the cork and opened the bottle with a distinct pop. She offered over the cork to him for his inspection. He waved his hand dismissively. "No need, it is from the Malfoy vaults, I am sure it to be one of the best."

She blushed. It was truly a compliment to bring such a wine. She handed him back the bottle so he could pour the liquid into the glasses, letting her now staunchly underdressed wine stay in the cooling charm she had in the next room. They enjoyed the bottle and the well prepared dinner of pot roast, potatoes and carrots basted aux jus.

"I never thought you would have a house elf," the professor sneered finishing his meal.

"I do not have one for my home," she said with a smile. "I do have one I employ for the store next-door," she said smoothly. He looked at the plate and then back to her with a smile.

"Then I compliment the cook," he said with an acknowledging tilt of his head. "Now then, shall we speak of your travels?"

She smiled and stood, "Shall we adjourn to the living room where we can talk in comfort and perhaps a brandy?" He stood and proffered out his arm in a slight bow for her to lead the way. She walked into her living room again, flicking her hand toward the fireplace stoking it into flames once again. It wasn't large, the furniture was fairly new, and it looked very comfortable. One entire wall was covered in bookcases, of course. Snape walked over to it with a gesture from his hand as if asking permission to peruse the bookshelves of their contents.

To his surprise, there was not one magical book here. These were all meant for entertainment, and quite an assortment was found. Ernest Hemmingway, Clive Cussler (whomever that was), Mario Puzo (again, another unknown author to him), Robin Cook (again, but the titles suggested a medical theme to the novels), Anne Rice (he thought perhaps these were research novels but at the bottom of the binding it clearly read "fiction"), Stephan King (ah, there was an author he knew), James Cameron (these must all be muggle names), Pearl S. Buck, H.G. Welles, Danielle Steel, Mary Stewart (he knew that name too), Arthur Conan Doyle. His eyes perused the titles then looked over at Mistress Granger.

"I am afraid I know few of these authors, are these from your home?" he asked politely.

"Mostly Muggle authors, yes," she said with a smile as she poured two brandies for them. Walking over she gestured one to him, he curled his fingers around the glass before joining her in a seat on the long couch. She curled her legs under her long robes and turned to face him, still lounging on the thickly padded sofa. "Thank you for coming Professor, it means a great deal to me."

"It is nothing Mistress Granger, do tell me about your travels. Where have you been moving about from after you left my tutelage?" he said with rapt interest.

"I traveled to the Americas first. Venezuela was my first stop," she said with a smile. "I spent several months collecting specimens from the forests there, especially around some of the ancient ruins. I found many viable potion ingredients," she looked to his eyes, which were enrapt in hers the minute she said potion ingredients. "I found there a particular flower of interest the locals called "the dream flower" roughly translated, of course."

"Of course," he said sipping the fine brandy.

"I found it to be especially useful in a variant of the Dreamless Sleep potion," she said softly. "Rather than rid a person of their dreams, it detaches them from it. Rather like an outsider looking in, it also empowers the dreamer to change the dream."

This caught his interest. Although Dreamless Sleep did allow someone who was extremely taxed to sleep, it did rob them of dreaming at all. And it did nothing but delay impending nightmares. She slowly stood up, and got her research notes from behind one of the bookcases.

_Good girl, hide your research._ Severus was amused. She had indeed learned a great deal from him. As she closed the bookcase she handed over the obviously well traveled book. Its edges were frayed, the pages had obviously seen many days of being open to the elements and did not sit tightly together. The binding was slightly bent. This was indeed an honor, Severus took the book reverently and put down his goblet. Rarely did potion masters share their notes. Flipping through the pages he settled his eyes on her research, holding the book closely to his face to read her writing.

"You know, it never ceased to amaze me that you would come over to look at my notes and not bring your spectacles," she said tapping the top of the book with something. Looking up, she had a pair of spectacles in hand.

"It never ceases to amaze me how prepared for anything you are Mistress," he said clasping his fingers over the seeing aids. Flipping them open, he rested them on his nose and over his ears and went back to reading. She had caught him once reading with his glasses in his room. He never wore them anywhere else because it tended to make his students think he could not see them or what they were doing and caused them to misbehave. That was deadly in a potions classroom.

They spoke of all of her travels, her potions developments, how she was not taken seriously because of her Muggle parents, and how she was grilled to the hilt on almost everything she did manage to sell. She had a few loyal patrons, like the Weasleys and of course MacGonagall, but not enough to make ends meet. After several hours of talking and another brandy later he gave her back her notes.

"Well, let me see this shop of yours," he said with a smirk. "Let us see what I may do to be able to assist you," he said nodding to her as he rose, offering her a gentlemanly hand up from her comfortable seat.

"Oh, you do not have to do that Professor truly," she said suddenly embarrassed. "I just wondered if you would verify my research…"

"Nonsense," he said sharply. "The shop is the way you provide for yourself. No matter if I verify your research or not, you will require more to make your shop effective if just being my apprentice was not enough."

Hermione swallowed her pride and nodded. "Well then, this way Professor."

--

Hermione opened the front door to her shop to be quickly greeted by a bouncy house elf named Minstry. Minstry used to work for the Auror division before Mad Eye Moody decided she was too much of a danger to be preparing the Auror's food in his paranoia he had given her clothes and shooed her out of the Ministry building completely.

Clad in a sheet that was clean and well maintained, Minstry looked like she was wearing a toga and had a very professional appearance, for a house elf.

"Minstry glad you are here Mistress, oh! You have Broughts Company! Shall Minstry make some tea then?" the bouncy elf said with glee. Hermione looked to Snape and he nodded sharply.

"Light the candles and torches dear, then tend to the tea please," Hermione said quietly to the elf, which bobbed once more before snapping her fingers and bringing the large shop to life. Snape looked around the area impressed. It did not appear as any Apothecary he had ever been to. Usually they were stuffy, smelled of poor potions and usually mold, with shelf upon shelf of jars and bottles. This shop was beautifully organized, with self-service containers and scales to weigh out merchandise, and entire area dedicated to books dedicated to the healing arts and potions, a small café like area for people to sit and meet at. Everything was apparently made of glass and it allowed the light to travel well through the room. It also allowed for the best lighting of the products, and the potions all were under lit so they appeared to have that magical glow to them a potion always had when it first came off of the cauldron. It gave the appearance that every potion she sold was new and fresh. Every bottle was clearly labeled and had not only the potion name, but also the brew date, and an allergy warning for items that were in it that many had allergies to.

"This is an ingenious presentation of product, far different than what the average consumer would be used to," Snape said with his hands behind his back. Much the way he studied the students' cauldron in school. Her cauldron collection was amazing. Of course she had your average cauldrons, but there were many here even he did not recognize. Each had a descriptive tag on it describing its uses. "These would be better served if you also put some sort of literature with them to prove your information about them."

His critique was polite yet informational, much the way he treated his Slytherin students. He moved on to the self-service area. Looking it over he pulled a terse look on his face, and then put a thumb under his chin in thought. "This does not work." Hermione looked at him.

"How so?" she said interested in his thoughts.

"The average person, not like yourself or I, wishes a professional to assist them in getting the perfect ingredients together. All ingredients to the average person need to be precisely measured out here at the Apothecary. That takes a professional hand," he said with an air of assurance. He moved away to the cases that held the more expensive materials, with a wry grin he saw the display as perfection and pleasing to any potion master. "These should be on display only to professionals. Not to the average person. These are intimidating to the average person." He moved on to where her books and periodicals were for sale. Seeing nothing wrong with that display he moved on. "Other than that, there is no real atmosphere to the store. It seems almost sterile. Not something an apothecary should be. There should be light music, and the scent of something brewing. I do commend you on the cleanliness of the store. Most apothecaries are precociously dirty, and dusty. You seem to have found the perfect means of display and cleanliness."

She blinked. He was impressed! He was also handing out compliments! Severus Snape was never one to do such things. He was buttering up for something, she could tell that already.

"So tell me why you are here?" he said looking at her with both hands now clasped behind him once again as if she were a cauldron full of some potion gone terribly awry.

"What do you mean?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him confused. Minstry brought out the tea and set it in the café area, popping out to tend to something. Hermione moved to the tea tray and again offered him a seat. With a hand he signaled he would rather stand. Hermione sat anyway and poured two cups of tea. Taking one up he sniffed the brew before taking a small swig of the sweet tea.

"You're mixture?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"You should put this on the shelves as well," he said smoothly. "I would buy a great deal of this." "Now you have not answered my question. Why are you running a shop in Diagon Ally, and not teaching or lecturing on your vast successes?"

"Must I really answer that?" she sighed, shaking her head. "No one takes me seriously Professor."

"I must say that is quite a blow to my ego," he said with a scoff. "Do they think I would just hand you an apprenticeship and pass you without thought?"

"Oh no, they believe you gave it thought. Thought between the sheets that is. You were still a "Death Eater" when I was apprenticing with you. Why would you take on a Muggle Born if you were a Death Eater or trying to maintain a "Death Eater" image?" she said sighing slightly. She shook her head. "I am known as your whore."

Snape swung around sharply and stared at her hard. If looks could have killed, she would have been not only dead, but resurrected twice over, then dead again. The flair of his robes and the intensity of his stare made it difficult to say anything else.

"Whom else believes this?" he said sharply.

"Who doesn't is more the proper question, it's only gotten worse since Zabini took over the Department of Muggle Affairs," she said sighing again. "The more I defend myself, the deeper the hole gets. Remember he was in my class and my graduating year, not to mention you turned him down for a apprenticeship."

"He only sought it to take it away from you," he said sharply. "Truly he must have understood why I took you on?"

"No, he believes you did it so that you could keep me close to you and get information on Potter for the Dark Lord. By any means necessary, he has said so even in the Prophet because that is what his father professed to him, the fact that you saved my life during the last battle and that I stood at your side during your hearings against you at the Wizengamot have only stood to improve his point to the public." she said with a dark tone to her voice.

"That is what I let the Dark Lord believe," he sighed. "Zabini never took the mark, but his father was a very active member. He was almost as much as Lucius was. Let me call a few favors in."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I am appreciative of the fact that you took me on as your apprentice, please do not misunderstand."

"You were only stating fact," he said plainly.

"Last week the shop was vandalized. Death Eater's Whore was written across the front of the shop in white paint," she said shaking her head. "The Auror division said it was not a direct threat to myself, but business has not been good since."

"So they wish to play you out as a harlot, hm?" Snape's eyes flashed with his mischievous smirk. "As my harlot no less?"

"Your poorly mistreated harlot if they had their way," she was fighting not to sigh again.

"Then you shall have to be my well intended other," Snape said with a wry grin on his face.

"What?" she raised and eyebrow, then the other eyebrow in astonishment to his suggestion.

"The public will not believe that we are not a couple. At all. Even a public statement from me would do little to no good in the gossip that Zabini is spreading about you. He has a well stationed office that should have no doubt about this type of information," he stated clearly. "Mistress Granger, it would seem that you are going to go from Potion Mistress to intended other of Severus Snape whether you like it or not."

She gasped and was truly taken aback. This was highly unlike Severus Snape.

"What do you get out of this?" she said raising a brow incredulously at him.

"I shall fund your research, and reimburse half of the cost of this shop. As half owner, they will no longer feel you are my, how did you say? Poorly mistreated harlot? When the questions arise, it is simply that we did not wish the world to know of our relations after you returned from your travels due to exactly this happening," he said with a wry grin. "I dare any person to call you a harlot after that. I may not be the most liked person, Miss Granger, but I can assure you nobody treats anyone I associate with in disrespect, even Blaise Zabini."

She blinked. Then took another minute to ponder the game.

"What would be the terms of making this believable to the public? Or worse, to Draco Malfoy whom is, after all, Blaise's friend?" she said taking all aspects he could want in. "Harry had to testify for that git, and so did I, and to this day he takes great pleasure in making my life miserable."

"I believe a few well placed public appearances, as well as you traveling with me when I lecture. Also perhaps allowing you to assist in my lectures to get you into the public eye," he said smoothly. "I have more than 18 years worth of vacation time booked up, I think I shall take it. And in the process, Mistress Granger, we shall see if we can repair your terribly broken image."

"And all you wish out of this is to own half of my store?" she crossed her arms disbelievingly.

"That and to have a hand in your research. I will assist and take second line on your research, as you took second line on mine. Independent research will give you second line on my writings, as same goes for yourself," he said. Second line was not a bad thing. To be listed under second line with Severus Snape was indeed an honor anywhere in the Potions world. "Not to mention that I get to be seen with one of the prettiest witches in all of Diagon Ally." He bemused.

"Oh of course there is always that," she rolled her eyes. "So tell me, who is she?"

"Not one to take compliments, are you Miss Granger?" he said with a sneer. "I suggest you get used to it." He sipped his tea again.


	2. The Inspection

Apothecary

Chapter 2

Not Like That!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harry Potter. Even characters that are OFC/OMC are based on J.K. Rowlings' writings and the openness she leaves for interpretation. Bless the lady, she has an imagination beyond compare!

Chapter 2- Not Like That!

Professor Snape finished tea, and excused himself with the promise to owl as soon as his leave of absence was approved. He also promised his barrister would be in contact with her the following day to arrange the shop purchase. Minstry cleaned up, and Hermione adjourned herself back to her flat.

"Yes!" she said as soon as she was in her own space. "Ithaca, we are in business again!" She said with a gleeful little dance. The Bald Eagle bobbed its head and did a little dance up on the rafter before settling itself by putting it's head back under it's wing in sleep.

She bottled the Purity Potion, and got dinner cleaned up. Tomorrow would prove an interesting day indeed.

--

Hermione was working in her shop; Molly Weasley had come by for some Pepper Up Potion, and a salve for Arthur's back problem. She was all talkative and having a cup of tea when a gentleman walked in with a very proud air of dignity about him. He was wearing business like robes and had a cane. A silver clasp in the form of a raven on his cloak and his top hat said he was not a man not used to getting what he wanted. She had problems with customers such as these at times; the Purebloods never did take well to shopping in a Muggle Born's store.

He looked about, taking everything in. He tapped his fingers on jars, sniffed at open canisters, when he began to head behind the preferred ingredients counter is when Hermione stepped in.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely. "That cabinet is locked. May I help you find something?"

"Potion Mistress Hermione Granger?" he said respectfully.

"Yes sir," she said in equal politeness.

"I am Barrister Edward MacNair," he said with a tip of his hat, taking it off. "I was sent by Potion Master and Professor Severus Snape to equate the value of the store and purchase 49 of it," the gentleman said putting his hand forward. Hermione took his hand, which to her surprise he lifted to his lips, but did not kiss her knuckles. Simply showing his respect.

"I think I will just slip out," Molly said with a cheery glance. "Owl me later, dear."

"Good day Molly," Hermione called to her before putting her attention back to Mr. MacNair. "Will you a spot of tea and we can talk?"

"That would be lovely," he said with a nod.

They settled into talking business, he looked over her order invoices, the original items she had here, and the overall value of the store. The sum they settled on what much more than she was anticipating. He valued the store as he would have a Pureblood, and the sales a Pureblood would generate. Hermione wasn't fighting it, but she made sure to read and double check everything before she allowed a contract to be signed.

"I really must insist on purchasing a bit of this tea!" Mr. MacNair said with a smile. "I have not had such a wondrous blend since my honeymoon in India."

"Of course, sir," she smiled softly. "I can prepare it for you, how much would you care to buy?"

"I will take that canister there," he said pointing to a tin she had for sale on the shelf.

"Very well," she said taking up the canister and filling it with the tea mixture. She had taken the time to take Snape's changes into effect. She had put the various tea mixtures she sold out to display, she had also put a counter in front of the previous self-serve area. She had also put a couple of cauldrons on display that were self brewing potions of lesser caliber that did not require her attention once mixed. Soft music was playing in the background, Celtic, Loreena McKennitt filled the air with a soft background noise.

"If it takes tea to bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses, tea so shall it be," she said with a smirk.

"Ah! You studied under Severus as well?" he laughed. "Yes, he was my teacher too some twelve years ago."

"I was his apprentice," she said with a blush. "I learned the fine art from him."

"Lucky girl," he said with a smile. "But a very smart witch you must have been. I am afraid I was a bit of what did he call me… ah… "

"Dunderhead?" she offered with a laugh. "I qualified as one of those by just being a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? Well then, you must truly have caught his eye for him to offer you an apprenticeship," he smirked. Hermione's face fell. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so friendly toward the gentleman in her office.

"I earned that apprenticeship, sir," she said curtly.

"I meant no offense," he said immediately seeing his folly. "I did not mean it in such ways, Severus warned me that was the case. I meant only that you must have truly impressed him. It took a great deal to impress that man if you weren't in his house."

She sighed. "I do apologize, I get a great deal of grief when people know under whom I apprenticed and when."

"Dunderheads," he laughed. "The lot of them. Now, now, let us get these papers signed and we'll add Severus Snape's name to your signage. That will draw some of the best in here for you. Ah, and Professor Snape asked me to deliver you this letter as well."

She took the proffered parchment from the man and then set about completing the sale of a little less than half of her shop.

"Well, now that this is set and legal, I shall add Severus' name to the front sign below your name, and then I am off to tell all of my clients about your wonderful tea," he said beaming. "It was a pleasure, Mistress Granger. I do hope to see you again soon."

"Pleasure is mine, sir," she said taking his hand again. With a tip of her wrist to his lips he made his way out of the shop. Stepping under the sign, he whispered something to the contract and it shot forth a bolt to the sign hanging from the side of the shop printing Severus Snape's name just below hers as the proprietors. He turned and walked up the street assumedly toward Gringott's to finalize the sale.

She opened the letter from Snape, sitting down behind the register for another cup of tea.

_Dear Mistress Granger,_

_I am glad to see that the sale went through without issue. Barrister MacNair has been made aware that you are my "kept woman". Now before you get your nose bent out of shape read on. Such an image can only benefit both of us. I am very busy, as you can guess, with these Dunderheads you knew when you were apprenticing. I have not time for a wife, although since the war ended I have had nothing but letter after letter of intent from fathers trying to pawn their single elder daughters off on me. A younger witch with such wit as yours would be highly sought after by a wizard of my age. What is that Muggle Term? Eye Candy? Even if you are not, it provides imagery of status for one such as myself._

_You have no time for a husband, and I don't even know if you, well.. shall I say are interested in men. There are those that have set this image forth to the community jealous of you wishing to discredit you. If you are not interested in men or if you are makes no difference to our arrangement. I know what you are thinking, 'how very Slytherin of you'. It only serves each of us. I have already spoken with Draco Malfoy and he will not be giving you any more trouble. He will probably be by at some point today to pay his apologies to you. Yes, it took a bit of threatening, but I made it clear that you "belong" to me. As such it raises your status amongst the Pureblood populace. _

_Now for a few things you need to know. Do not accept any invitation to anything without consulting me, unless of course it is with your own friends, or muggle relations. Any invitations from persons whom have come to you regarding our arrangement, you are only to attend them with me present. If I do not go, you do not go unless otherwise specified by me. The reason for this is not to limit your freedom. It is to ensure that the status you are to be kept by only one man stays in tact. Not to be what many would deem as a "Mudblood whore" as despicable as that term is, you must be seen with me. _

_In time, should another male love interest come into play, we will renegotiate the terms of this agreement, but for now this suits us both. I will come by after classes; provided I do not have to attend detentions and Filch may cover them. Be dressed for a nice dinner at Le Mystique. I believe your sign reads that you close around 5, so I should pick you up around 7:30. It is formal, so please use the voucher within to purchase anything you need at Mrs. Threadborne's shop. _

_Until then, I wish you all the best in your business endeavors._

_S.S._

Hermione looked all of this over and blinked a few times taking it all in. Mistress to Severus Snape, who would have ever thought the day that she would play that role? Ginny would die laughing at the whole scenario. Then again, Hermione always thought Ginny had been sorted into the wrong house anyway and could probably think this up all by herself.

Hermione tucked the note in her pocket and set about stocking and making sure everything was just perfect in her shop. Minstry was dusting and helping customers pick out needs other than potions and ingredients.

"Mistress Granger," Hermione jumped, startled by the closeness of the voice behind her and turned to see a much older Draco Malfoy looking at her. He was very much his father's son and appeared quite regal.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you gave me quite a fright," she said softly stepping back from his imposing form a bit. "May I help you?"

"May I have a word?" he asked with a most gentile voice.

"Of course," she said with a polite smile, she offered her hand at an area where the café set up was. "It's warded against eavesdroppers and lip readers."

"Excellent," he said waiting for her to take the lead. She did so moving to sit only to find the chair pulled for her, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco holding it for her. Once she was situated, he moved himself to the seat across from her.

"Tea?" she said politely, keeping her tone civil in the face of her former arch nemesis.

"Thank you, no," he said demurely.

"Do you mind if I do?" she said. He shook his head dismissively. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Minstry brought over a tea tray before her mistress asked for it and then moved quickly away. As she prepared her tea she listened to Mr. Malfoy.

"Professor Snape came to me and said that you had something to assist with nightmares," he said calmly.

"Yes, that I do," she said nodding. "Do they still haunt you, Draco?"

"I suppose they do," he shrugged. Smelling the tea, he looked up to her face. "Is it too late to take a cup of that?"

"By all means, the teapot is full," she said with a warm smile. She stood and retrieved another cup and saucer and brought it over. "The potion I have does not stop nightmares, but it does allow the sufferer some relief from them by distancing them from the events."

"I don't think there will ever be enough distance between Lucius and myself," he said quietly.

"Give it a try, if it doesn't work, I have other methods," she said with an assuring tone in her voice. "It helped mine immensely, and I had really horrid ones for years after the war. Ask Snape, he used to have to break the wards to my quarters and barge in when I was apprenticing thinking someone was killing me. Even with the Dreamless Sleep it never took away the pain in my mind."

"He used to complain about it at dinners sometimes," Draco said with another shrug.

"Draco, how much of this is a Glamour? You don't sound yourself," she said with a careful pause.

"All of it," he said quietly.

"Don't take them down, people can still see you," she said with a sharp nod. "Let me get together some things for you, drink your tea."

Hermione rose from her chair and gathered a basket. Putting together a sordid get well basket for him. The basket would allow him to tell whomever saw him with the potions that he was getting it for a friend who was ill keeping his guise. She procured for him the Dreaming Draughts, a restorative tea, a drought to help improve appetite, and some Calming Draughts. She also gathered a journal for him with a Dicto-quill. And last but not least, a Dreamcatcher, She brought the basket back over to the table and sat down.

"This should do the trick," she said softly. "The Dream Draught take right before bed, obviously. The Calming Draughts are to keep your stomach settled. This will help your appetite, so you can start eating properly again. This is a Dreamcatcher, have you ever heard of it?" she asked calmly.

"No, what is it?" He looked at the odd object with it's mesh webbing and woven sticks.

"It's a bit of a charm," she said gently. "Hang it above your bed. It is said that our dreams reach out, and bring to us memories we may have suppressed or need to know. Because nightmares are so large, they get stuck in the webbing. Good dreams fit through the center and escape to the world," she said offering him a book about it to go with it. "It will help eliminate the dreams you do not need to have, and allow your mind to work on the ones it does. There is a reason we dream, even nightmares. Now, for the nightmares you still have. There is a reason your mind keeps needing to have these dreams. When you wake from one, immediately tell the quill what you dreampt and keep a journal of it. When the dreams stop, or when you think you may have found the answers to your own mind's questions, write it down in the journal with the dreams. If you keep having the nightmare, you need to keep looking for the answer."

Draco took all of this in and seemed absolutely fascinated. "Thank you Granger," he said with a smirk. "I have tried everything else, and Severus said you were the expert on this. But then again, what weren't you an expert on?"

"Divinations and riding a broom," she laughed.

"You cannot ride?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, not at all," she said with a laugh. "I am a witch afraid of heights. I have one of these above my own bed for nightmares of that exact sort."

"Severus must find that humorous," he said with a snort. "I never figured you and Snape would be together."

"Neither did I," she said with a wry grin. "It was a bit sudden when it happened."

"I have to ask, was it before or after your apprenticeship?" he rose an eyebrow.

"After, Severus would never involve himself with a student Draco even if she was of age," she answered with a warning but playful finger. "Seriously, Draco, if you need anything else at all, just owl or come in. If I am closed, I will send it over by bird as soon as possible. I have Ithaca over there," she pointed to the large Bald Eagle. "He would be happy for the flight."

"My that is a large bird, where ever did you find him?" he awed by the large eagle.

"He is from America, I traveled there to study with the Native Americans after my apprenticeship," she said with pride.

"Oh Severus must have just loved that," he smirked. "Severus is possessive of what is his, after all."

"Severus was actually very understanding of it. He is very interested in my research from my travels," she said with a smile. "Plus, there are always Port keys."

"Very true," he said with another trademark smirk. "I must apologize Hermione. I was not aware of your relationship with Severus. He is a dear friend to my family and I believe my comments about your shop did not settle well with him. Someone as close as you are with Severus must surely be treated with respect as well. He does not have dalliances with just anyone."

"I would prefer that it was referred to with more than just dalliances, but neither of us have enough time for it to progress," she said with a soft grin. "With those dunderheads he teaches after all."

They both laughed and Draco paid for his basket of goods.

"Do keep in touch and let me know how it is working, if we need to improve dosages and such," she said with a smile.

"I will Hermione, take care," he said leaving with his basket. Once the door closed and the store was empty she went to the back where the silencing charm was always in effect, and screamed bloody murder. Feeling better, she returned to her shop and her customers. She sent Ithaca with a note to Mrs. Threadborne to ask her for an emergency fitting at 5:15 tonight. She was thankful when the tailor agreed.

At five, she had Minstry close shop and she hurried to Mrs. Threadborne's shop. She had to hurry if she were to be ready by 7:30. Mrs. Threadborne was waiting for her arrival and scuttled the girl inside locking the door behind her.

"Well, well let us see what we can do with this," she said looking Hermione over. "Have you ever been fitted with formal gowns?"

"No, not in the Wizarding sense," she answered.

"I think perhaps a navy blue, or a very dark hunter green. Perhaps that green that is so dark it appears black, except under the right light," she said with a smile. "Perhaps with a little silver trim? Eh?"

"I do not wear silver, Madam," she said quietly. "I am not from Slytherin house."

"Oh, my apologies!" she said with a shocked look. "The voucher was from Professor Snape, I just assumed…"

"Indeed it is, but I am not a Slytherin. I was Gryffindor house," she said with a wry smile.

"Indeed!" the woman seemed genuinely shocked. "Well then, let's just step right over here and get you fitted in something befitting a lady of your pride and stature then, shall we?"

After trying several looks on Hermione, she decided the girl definitely looked most becoming in white or navy blue. Settling between the two she put Hermione in a set of dark navy robes that had white between the pleats that only showed while she was walking. The gown was absolutely gorgeous. She told Hermione she was strictly forbidden to proffer jewelry, which Snape was taking care of that personally. This shocked Hermione yet again.

_It seems I missed something in learning just how this culture works, _Hermione thought to herself. _Then again, why am I surprised? This culture hasn't stepped out of the damned Dark Ages. Of course a "kept woman" is respected, but if I am in it for a Knut I might as well be in it for a Galleon._

It was 6:30 before she was back at her flat. She readied herself, setting her hair into long ringlets and making sure that her makeup was just right. Not too much, she hated unnatural looking makeup. She wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. Taking another look in the long full-length mirror, she was ready. Ithaca called out before Snape rapped upon the door.

She opened the door to allow the very well dressed Professor into her home once again. He looked her over appraisingly, a wry grin twisting onto his lips. She held her arms out and gave a twirl for his approval.

"Well?" she said with a smile.

"It is lovely," he said with a nod. He moved to the table and opened a large flat box. "Come, I have something for you." She blinked and walked over curiously. Snape lifted the golden chain out of it's large box, the necklace was spotted with cabochon amber with a medium size champagne diamond dangling from it's center. It was eloquent and demure, not too large, not gaudy. She gasped looking upon it.

"Is that a..?"

"It's a diamond, yes," he said lacing it over her shoulders and clasping it around her neck. "And these," he pulled out earrings that did not dangle, instead they went into the hair and had small hair combs attached to them. He delicately placed the pierced earrings into her ears and fit the combs into her hair leaving smaller champagne diamonds dripping through her hair. She shuddered having them placed on her.

"This is too much," she gasped. "Professor…"

"Severus," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Severus, really I cannot accept these. It's too much," she said turning to look at him.

"I want you to have them," he said softly looking into her eyes. "This may just be a farce, but it is a farce that helps me as much as it does you. You are a wise and educated witch. You are well cultured and witty, Hermione. But you scare these Purebloods. They are afraid you will outshine them, they are afraid that you will be everything they fear from the Muggle world. Remember one very important thing. Even Merlin's mother was a Muggle." She listened with rapt interest to his speech. "You want to make changes, you cannot do it from the outside looking in."

"Why are you helping me Severus?" she said. "All facts on the table."

"You saved my life," he said plainly. "You fought against everything that made me evil, and won. You survived and you made the world jealous for it. I would be a fool if I didn't want that on my arm. Remember Hermione, I may have the respect of a Pureblood, but I am only Half Blooded myself. Not to mention, I am one of the only living Death Eaters left, I am very feared. Why would I not want the second most feared witch with me?"

"I am not used to all of this," she said softly.

"Of course not," he replied. "Out there, you would be an intellectual equal to any of the finest minds out there. Here you are a woman, and that often gains you animosity being that smart. Being kept by me allows you the liberty of being that smart, witty and wise woman that you are without worry from other Pureblooded lines that you are trying to outdo their children or marry into their lines. It's all about the blood."

She sighed, as unfair as that was; it was the reality they lived by around here. Her eyes looked off to the side in disappointment.

"How can you know so much about other cultures and so little about your own," he said cupping a finger under her chin. "There is no shame in being kept. It means you are a viable and vivacious woman, not a prude or shrew, and you didn't let them beat you. But you can only be kept by one man, any more than that and you'll instantly earn the title of whore. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Did Draco come and see you today?" he asked as he offered his arm. She clasped onto it.

"Yes, he did," she said nodding.

"Did he apologize?" he looked at her with those strong eyes.

"Yes, and bought the potion I was telling you about last night," she answered. "I cannot go into details about it."

"Of course not," he replied. "He told me his butler was suffering some vivacious nightmares from what he saw in the Manor dungeons."

"I can tell you that was a lie," she said as he helped her into her new cloak. "I cannot say more than that. You will have to see if he will talk to you himself."

"I figured, Draco always fidgets when he is lying," he said with a smirk. "MacNair came to see me, seems he is hooked on your tea."

"Another satisfied customer," she chuckled. He proffered out his arm again, and they walked from her home.


	3. Distant Socialite

Apothecary

Chapter 3

The Dinner Socialite

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a goddess. Her writing style has left so much to be determined. I appreciate being allowed to borrow her writings to further my own, but I own nothing of any of this except for my children's Harry Potter costumes they wanted for Halloween this year.

Chapter 3

The Dinner Socialite

Snape walked with a very stunning Hermione on his arm. They did not bolt through the streets like she expected. He actually walked at a pleasing pace, doting a great deal of attention to her as they walked and talked.

"Severus Snape," a voice called from up the street. "A pleasure meeting you again, sir."

She felt Snape's arm tense on hers as he looked up to identify the voice. Then it relaxed as if he had recognized the person.

"Minister Bruce," he said with a tip of a hat he didn't have. Catherine Bruce, the new Minister of Defense. She had just taken the office last year. She had a great deal of influence amongst the society and was indeed a very honest politician, which won her the vote of the office with ease. Especially after the war was over. She had been on the battlefield as an Auror when the final confrontation came. It was she that cleared a path for Hermione to get to Snape when his doom seemed eminent.

"Severus, whom is your lovely escort this evening?" Catherine said with a smile to the young lady on his arm.

"I believe the two of you have met under far less sweet circumstance. Hermione Granger, this is Minister Catherine Bruce," he said not releasing her arm. Hermione extended a hand to the lady and smiled. Bruce took the offered hand with a strong grip, letting it go only after a moment.

"Ah yes, I remember now," she said with a sober grin. "It is nice to see you with someone Severus. The world was beginning to wonder if the dungeons had finally claimed you."

"It has been a while Minister," he said with a trademark smirk.

"Catherine, please Severus, we've known each other far too long," she smiled softly. "Severus is just modest. Pay him no mind," she said with a smile to Hermione.

"Severus," she turned her brilliant green eyes back to him. "Could you make some time this weekend to meet me in my office? I have need of your potions skills."

"Of course, I will owl you later in the week," he said again politely.

"Very well, I take my leave. I have a friend awaiting me," she said with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Granger."

"Of course," Hermione said sweetly as the proper lady made her way past the couple.

"That was good," he said with a smirk. "She is always one to have on your side. She is a half blood as well."

"How did she get the Ministry position?" Hermione whispered.

"Let us just say she is very close with the Malfoy family and Draco funded her campaign. But she does not take his politics, she is from Scotland and often has to deal with the title of Savageblood on top of having a muggle mother," he said with a smirk.

"Ah," she said with a grin. There was a way to make change from the inside of the world. Very interesting.

They passed and met several more people on their way. Severus always gave a commentary afterwards to tell her whom was trustworthy, whom to avoid, whom to make alliances with and whom would persist in pursuing her. Hermione's head was reeling. This was all very different than she was used to. It took over an hour to get the five blocks to the restaurant from her flat.

As they entered, he helped her out of her cloak, assisted her to her seat and set her chair for her before ordering champagne for the table. Hermione looked at the menu and was absolutely befuddled by the food listed. It was in French, but that was not the problem. She spoke French. It was what was listed that made little sense to her. As the champagne was served she laid her menu to rest.

"Severus," he did not look up from his menu at first.

"Severus, dear?" she said with a smile. That caught his attention. He was clearly not used to being called by his given name outside of the school teachers. He looked at her with rapt interest, a smirk curling his lip.

"Would you be a dear and order for me?" she said with a smile. "I need to powder my nose." She smirked and he grinned back.

"Of course," he nodded to emphasize as she stood and moved to the washroom. She walked into the room, and it was a grand elegant room indeed. A full sitting room full of mirrors, the loo itself with too many stall to bother counting, and several washbasins. Three female house elves were in attendance in the rooms. She moved to the loo then to the mirrors.

One of the elves walked over proffering a seat forward for her. Unsure of what to do she took the seat. The house elf looked her over and tsk'd at her. She blinked and looked at the elf.

"Mistress allow Wumfry to freshen ye' up Ma'am," it was not a question. Hermione nodded and the house elf took care of fixing up her hair and then reset her makeup with a swish of her hand. A quick clean-up charm on her teeth and a fresh scent wafted over her figure.

"Oh Wumfry, thank you but the scent has to go," she said firmly. "I am dining with a potion master, strong scents are offensive to his nose."

"Oh Wumfry apologizes Mistress, something a bit more appeasing then, fresh and clean," the scent of a flower she only had the pleasure of smelling once ensconced her person. African Desert Rose was the bouquet, so sweet yet utterly innate upon the skin and far from overpowering. Perfect.

"Wumfry, you are perfect, darling," she said with a smile before getting up and setting back to her table. The scent caught Severus' attention first, raising his head to see her move to her seat. He stood and assisted her back into it.

"You should bottle that scent," he said with a charming smile. A genuine smile. "It truly becomes you."

"I am afraid I cannot, at least not for another two years," she said nodding. "I rest assured I need not tell you why."

"African Desert Rose only blooms every 122 years. Is it two years from now?" he sat in thought a moment.

"August 4th through the 18th are the expected dates," she said with a smile.

"You have been busy haven't you?" he smirked.

"What is it Bruce is interested in?" she said with a blush.

"The secrets of how to avoid Veritaserum are out, they need something a bit more potent for questioning and verifying statements," he shrugged.

"Is that all?" she scoffed. "I thought they may actually challenge you or something."

They both laughed as they ate their dinner. It was good to see the dour professor smile. He was friendly enough, when not bogged down at school all the time.

When dinner was over, and the champagne was gone he escorted her back down the streets of a less busy Diagon Ally. At this time of night only those that were out for various sorts of entertainment. Severus' grip on her arm was strong as he walked with a bit more brisk of a pace. This was not lost on Hermione whom had her other hand firmly on her wand throughout the walk.

"Severus, what is wrong?" she whispered softly.

He said nothing, answering her question with a quick glare. She didn't pursue it further and they kept their pace back to the door of her flat next to her store. The torches had all been lit, but there were plenty of shadows around to make Hermione nervous.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" she said quietly. It was obvious he was worried about eavesdroppers.

"I think that would be … appropriate," he said with a sneer. She opened the door and they both walked inside. Ithaca was screeching, but when he saw his Mistress promptly shut up. He helped her out of her cloak, and hung his own on the pegs near the door.

"Who was following us?" she said turning to face him. Years of preparing to fight Voldemort had taught her much, and years as his apprentice had taught her more of his demeanor.

"I do not know," he said. "But it was very much there."

She nodded. "Well, let us have tea and relax a bit, shall we?"

He looked at her pensively, and then nodded. He followed her into the kitchen where she put on the kettle and set up for tea. She waited for the kettle and prepared their teacups. They sat at the table, just sipping tea in peaceful silence before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Whom do I need to worry about in this arrangement?" she said looking to see if he could look up at her and answer that question.

"Lucius Malfoy, of course. Fenrir Greyback is still on the loose, but he will not bother with you. He doesn't really care that the Dark Lord is gone overall, he lives off of the fat of the land in the wilderness," he replied. "I would be a little wary of Narcissa Malfoy, she's a bit of a jealous creature," he thought for a moment. "And of course the temper of a certain red headed friend of yours."

"Ron? He is no friend of mine, hasn't been for years Severus," she said with a heavy sigh. "The rest of the Weasleys are my friends, but not he or Percy. Percy knows better than to try and cross wands with me or mince words for that matter."

"Hermione, last I had heard, Ron had proposed to you. Would you care to tell me what happened?" he asked looking over to her.

"Well, you know the trouble he gave me while I was apprenticing. The trouble did not stop when I told him I wished to travel after my graduation, after my parents died, I just wanted to see everything I could in the Wizarding World," she said with a sigh. "His temper got the better of him and that was the last day I ever spoke to him."

"What did he say to make you abandon such a strong relationship?" she knew what he was doing. He was testing to see if she would hold onto a relationship that was tense or terse at times.

"It is not what he said Severus," she said looking up to him. "It was where my first destination in my travels ended up being. Three days in Saint Mungo's," she replied. "I left and never turned back. I am still very close with the rest of the family, but Ron keeps his distance like he should."

"In all honesty, I knew you would get some trouble from other Slytherin about my apprenticing you," he sighed and shook his head. "I never thought the Weasley boy would take such actions."

"Do not blame yourself," she said with a chuckle. "Nothing would have stopped me from taking that apprenticeship. It was the best decision I ever made," she said with a smile. His eyes flicked up to hers before drifting back to his now empty teacup. He set down the cup and stood, she followed suit and walked with him back into the living room.

"Perhaps I should take my leave," he said quietly. He turned back to face her. "I truly had a wondrous evening." She stepped up to him, her hands reached out for his taking both and enfolding them into her own. She looked up into his apprehensive eyes.

"Worried?" she said taking one of his hands to her lips, placing a gentle kiss against the back of his knuckles. "You are one of the most intelligent wizards I know, not to mention loyal and devoted Severus. Why would you worry?"

"I am also an ex-Death Eater," he said narrowing his eyes.

"And spy," she said quietly. "Severus I know what you had to do. I was there, remember?"

"You knew nothing of what I had to do," he said sternly, a cold glaze covering those eyes.

"Yes I do, I had to be prepared to be on the end of that side of you at any moment," she said softly. She let go of his hand and cupped her soft fingers against his cheek. "Why would I not want that at my side? I am already in for the Knut; I might as well be in for the Galleon. And I cannot think of a more loyal wizard I would want."

Realization dawned in those eyes as his cool black orbs softened and looked into hers as he had done so many times that night, but this one seemed more genuine than the rest. Slowly she felt him raise his hand and cup it against the small of her back, pulling her gently closer.

His eyes were intent as he lowered his head, brushing lightly his lips across hers, just a gentle caress before he pulled her body against him cradling her in his arms. His hand held her back while the other rested on the back of her neck. It was the most sensuous, yet gentle of hugs. He nuzzled his cheek lightly against her face. He whispered softly to her, and he could feel her shudder as his warm breath touched over her ear.

"Then we shall see, my Hermione," he said softly. "I only wish now that I had offered you this years ago."

"Have you been waiting Severus?" she whispered back quietly.

"Since your graduation from Hogwarts," he whispered softly. "But I am a man of principals. And I will earn what you are offering me, not in money, not in jewels or knowledge. I will earn this," he pulled back and softly kissed her lips. Fairly chaste but enduring, he slowly pulled away. "I will see you soon. Good night Hermione."

Slowly he pulled away, pulling her hand up and gently kissing the knuckle before letting her go entirely, he took his cloak and draped it over his shoulders before giving her a final look, and departing.


	4. Tests Of Patience

Apothecary

Chapter 4

Tests of Patience

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Dear Molly,_

_I suppose I should apprise you of what is going on before you hear it from someone else. Barrister MacNair was here yesterday to appraise my business for sale of half of it to Severus Snape._

_You are going to hear a lot of stories flying about. Please come see me at the shop as soon as you can so that I can talk to you about it. Do not believe all of the rumors before talking to me, please._

_I had such a wonderful night last night. Severus took me to Le Mystique for dinner. It's a long story, so if you and Ginny can find some time today, please come and see me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"All right Ithaca, take that to Molly," she smiled and let the large bird go out of the front door of the shop. Walking back in, she had two more people walk in behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and moved behind her counter. "Welcome."

They did not answer, but looked about the shop. She knuckled her wand, and kept an eye on them. These two men were not here to shop, she could tell that from their body language. She knew the wards would hold if either of them pulled a wand, this store was almost as secure as Hogwarts. Their inspection was probably to see what they could and could not get away with. They would not know of the wards until they drew a wand, but there were two of them and only one of her. She was never so thankful as to see the door open again and a familiar face walk in.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy!" she said with a smile. "It is good to see you," she was overtly cheery. Draco walked in, and looked about at the two men in her shop, then back to her. The subtle hint was not lost on the Slytherin King.

"Good Eve Mistress Granger," he said with a slight bow. "I came to pick up that potion we spoke of yesterday."

"Ah yes, of course!" she said acknowledging that he had gotten the hint. He already had the potion they spoke of yesterday. She made her way into the back room as Draco approached the men.

"It is a surprise to see you here, Shamus," Draco said to one of the men. She could no longer see them, but the Extendable Ear she had let her hear everything out front.

"Indeed," was the cold reply from the men. "I did not think you would shop in a store belonging to a Mudblood, Malfoy."

"Ah Shamus, she has some of the finest potions to be found," Draco drawled. "I would not shop from just any Mudblood. This one is well trained and well kept. You would be wise to buy from her."

"Kept? Ha! Like anyone would keep that buckfaced bitch," he laughed, then the laugh suddenly died out as quick as it started. She could hear whispering, but not what was being said. Then the bell on the door rang again. She took her cue and walked back out front.

"Buckfaced?" she said when she noticed the two men were gone and Draco was sheathing his wand back in his cane.

"Nothing to say about the rest of the phrase?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I already knew I was a bitch, a certain Slytherin I knew never failed to remind me," she said with a sarcastic smile. "Thank you Draco," she said quietly.

"It was not a problem, really. But do take caution when leaving tonight," he said cautiously.

"My flat is next door," she said with a nod. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"I was wondering if I could buy more of those bath salts you put in the basket," he asked cordially. "Mother adored the scent of them."

"Of course, how is she holding up?" she asked as she moved to the counter and began mixing the bath salts.

"She is lonely, and she does not like to go out much," he sighed quietly.

"That is unfortunate," she said looking over her shoulder to him. "You should bring her down here. Perhaps she needs someone to talk to about the issues, as you did."

"I do not think she will talk to you, Granger," he said with a bit of bite in his voice.

"Draco, I would never break the confidence you put in me. Severus asked about your butler, and I did not tell him anything. And if I am not going to tell Severus, I am certainly not going to tell anyone else," she said softly. "And my name is Hermione."

Draco sighed. He looked over at her pensively. She hadn't told Severus? She had told no one. He remembered she was trained in Occlumency by Severus with Potter but he wasn't sure.

"Draco, I am not going to hurt your mother," she said raising an eyebrow. "If she is suffering the way you are, do you not think I might be able to help?"

"I don't know if this is helping me yet or not," he said sternly.

She licked her lips and sighed. With a wave of the hand she moved to his side and took his arm, escorting him to the café table they had spoken at yesterday.

"Sit down, please. I will get some tea for us," Draco took his seat and watched as the woman he once so despised, and still wasn't sure he liked moved to behind the café counter and prepared the tea tray. When had she stopped being the Mudblood know it all, and started being a respectable witch? Was it when she defended him from his father? Was it when she put herself between Severus and the blast that was meant to kill him? When had she gotten so brave and not just a pain in his arse? He sighed again as she approached with the tea. She said nothing as she prepared his tea and her own before taking a seat across from him.

"Tell me what happened last night," she said quietly.

"It was the same dream, but instead of reliving it in my own body, I was standing outside watching it happen. There was no pain, but it was still frightening to watch!" he said huffily.

"This will not take the nightmare away, Draco," she said quietly. "Your mind is still very scarred by what has happened. You need to work it out, find your peace with it. Once that happens, you will be able to fight your dreams," she said deep in thought. She tucked a finger under her chin in thought.

"What are you thinking Granger?" he said sipping the brew she had given him. It was not as sweet as yesterday's tea, but it was still very tasty.

"Ask your mother if when they were married if it was a bonding ritual or a regular wizarding ritual," she said quietly still pondering.

"It was a regular wizarding ritual," he said. "Mother has talked about it hundreds of times. Father refused the bonding ritual," he answered. "Not father's way to be tied down to one woman for all eternity."

"I think she might be under a fidelity charm," she said thinking. "If she is, it would explain why she does not want to go out, why she pines, and why she cannot explain the need to wait before moving on with her life. But this would have to have been a very powerful fidelity charm indeed if it is still this potent without her actually seeing her husband for so long."

"If I brought her here, would you be able to tell? And if so, how would we break the charm?" he asked a new light dawning.

"If it is a charm, I have a potion that will detect it. If it isn't then I have some things that may help her out of her depression," she said with a sincere nod to him. "She may just be suffering the same way you are, unless…."

"What?" he said looking at her with that stern expression again.

"Unless your nightmares and such are being caused by a charm too," she stood up and moved to one of her cabinets, opening it she pulled a large piece of black onyx that had been polished so well it was practically a mirror. "I apologize for not thinking of it sooner. I thought you were just having nightmares as I once was. I should have looked deeper."

"What is that thing?" he asked as she walked over with it. She set it down, face down in front of him.

"It is called a Mirror of Chi, it is from China. If your life force is strictly your own, all you should see when you look into it is yourself as you are right now. It will not show your magic glamours and other spells you may have on yourself. If your life force is being affected by someone else, say a charm or perhaps a curse, it will show you, but a shadow of them will appear either behind or over your own reflection," she explained. "It will also show what part of your life force is being affected," she said.

"So let me see it already," he said reaching for the mirror.

"Draco wait," she put her hand over his that was reaching, grasping it tightly. "This is not a light spell. It shows your spirit as it truly is. You may not like the person you see in the mirror. People who have looked into these mirrors have often found themselves shocked at what they see. If you do this, I may have to translate what you see. Do you trust that much?"

Draco looked at her, then down to the mirror face down in front of him. He thought about the consequences of these actions. Thought about Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Mudblood, knowing anything really important about him.

"Swear on your wand you will tell no one," he said again with that stern voice that demanded attention.

"I put in the clause that if it is to save your life, I will tell be able to tell someone," she said firmly. "If your life is in danger, I will not remain silent if the information will save you."

"Done, now swear," he demanded.

Hermione drew her wand, this was not an Unbreakable Vow but it had to potential to be just as harmful. If she broke the vow, her wand would shatter. But it also made sure that the information could not be pried from her through any magical means and if she were under duress such as torture she would speak in tongues.

"_Promito Fides Virga_!" The tip of her wand began to glow a bright yellow. "I swear that anything Draco reveals to me about his image in the Mirror of Chi will not be spoken to anyone unless it is to save his life, or I have his expressed permission to do so from Draco Malfoy himself. _Fides Virga_!" The flash from the wand glowed over the whole length of its 13-inch dark wood, then faded. Draco seemed satisfied with this.

"How does it work?" he asked pulling his hand out from under hers.

"It is simplistic, just look into it," she replied. "No incantations and such. The Chinese were very thorough this way."

"I can see how it is dangerous then," he said with a smirk. "I know a few people I would like to put in front of this thing."

"It is no party trick Draco, this can be very dangerous. People tend to think they truly know themselves. When in truth, they often lie to themselves and make themselves out to be things they really are not. Most of us have lies about ourselves that we believe to be truth. This mirror is vicious that way," she said. "Are you ready to face your demons?"

"I will never know if I do not look," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"All right. I will sit across from you and take the mirror away if it seems too much," she said taking her seat across from him, her hands on either side of the mirror. "I cannot see anything in it once I tip it to your face. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said watching her hands. Hermione tipped the mirror to his face; the light reflecting off of the mirror told her that he could see his reflection in it now. She watched, as his face started with a shocked appearance, then slowly grew stern, then outraged. After about two minutes she lowered the mirror quickly. She said nothing, waiting to see if Draco needed to share what he saw. "That cannot be right."

"Draco, it is right," she said quietly. "No matter what you saw, it is the truth of yourself. The absolute truth." His face was beyond livid. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"Indeed, I do," his voice was dark, ominous. "It showed a small boy, me as a small boy maybe 5 or 6 years old, yanking on my father's sleeve. It showed my father with a kind face. A gentle face. A gentle demeanor. My father was never any of those things! Then there was a blue glow around my head, and my father's maniacal laughing face over my own!"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stood and put the mirror back in the cabinet before coming back to her seat.

"Do you want to know what it means?" she said interlacing her fingers and setting her hands on the table.

"Yes!" he hissed.

"The image of you, young and tugging on your father's sleeve means that you are or were trying to get your father's approval. The fact it shows him passively with features you didn't see normally in him is you hoping those features were ones he would approve of. It shows Draco that in many ways, although you have defied him, you are still trying to be your father," she started. Draco cast his eyes away, not looking at her.

"This is not an abnormal thing for someone of your status and the type of life you have led Draco," she tried to soothe him. He was ashamed of his father. She knew that. She had known that from the day he could not kill Dumbledore. She knew that the day she and Harry Potter testified before the Wizengamot to make sure he didn't go to Azkaban with Severus Snape for the death of Dumbledore.

"The blue glow is a spell, a dark one. Your father's laughing face means he is the one who put it on you and takes great pleasure in the fact you are suffering from it," she sighed and lowered her head.

"These nightmares are his doing?" he said with a soft tone. "He is doing this to me?"

"It would appear so, it is probably best you ask Severus. He knew your father better than anyone. If your father put a spell or curse on you, Severus may know how to undo it. Your mother is probably under the same type of spell. Your father never did like to lose or let go of what was his," she said with a sigh. "I am afraid he didn't look at you with the affection you always wanted. He looked at you as a means of gaining more power."

"He gave his affection his own way," Draco spat.

"What? By punishing you with a _Crucio_ instead of a spanking?" she crossed her arms.

"He was preparing me for my future," he defended.

"Draco, you have to truly want that person to hurt for that curse to be affective, and you know it. He wanted to see you suffer," she said with deep empathy. "The mirror has shown you he likes to see you suffer. It is the truth, no matter how blind you have made yourself to that. You see him with affection in his eyes when he looks at you, and that is what he wanted you to see. But the laughing father is the truth, not the image of what you have made yourself to be."

"You know nothing!" he stood rapidly gathering his cloak and cane. "You did not know him!"

"You are right, I don't. I only know what the mirror has shown you, and what I watched you go through all our years in school together," she said quietly. "I know you were not born with the term Mudblood in your vocabulary. I know you were not born cruel and harsh. Someone made you that way. And it wasn't me, or Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley or Dumbledore. Give it some thought Draco. Talk to Severus. Keep using the dream potion, so you do not have to live inside the nightmares your father is giving you."

Without another word, Draco strode out of the store. She knew he was saving face, that he was not about to let her know if she was right or wrong. It was too close, too personal. So close that he probably would have a hard time talking to Severus about it as well. But she swore on her wand, and she will keep her promise.

--

A few hours later, Molly and Ginny slid into the store. Minstry greeted them with her usual bouncy demeanor. The two women were brought into the café area and promptly given tea before Minstry got Hermione out of the back room.

"Ohayo Ginny, Molly!" Hermione said as she embraced each of them in turn. "How are you?"

"Oh, we are fine," Ginny gave that smirk that said it was secret telling time. "Snape bought half of your store?"

"Oh yes," she smirked. "That, well…"

"That is not even the whole of it, is it Hermione?" Ginny said with a waggle of her bright red eyebrows.

"Now, now Ginny," Molly admonished. "Do not imply such things about Hermione!" Ginny giggled, as Molly looked to Hermione for reassurance only to find Hermione blushing a bright red that made Molly's hair look pale in comparison.

"Hermione!" Ginny giggled. "You scandalous snit!"

A/N: Promito Fides Virga Promise of Fidelity of the Wand / Fides Virga Fidelity of the Wand /


	5. Power of One Well Traveled

Apothecary

Chapter 5

The power of one well traveled

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 5

The Power Of One Well Traveled

"Ginny!" she blushed again.

"So spill!" Ginny giggled, pouring tea for the three of them. Molly looked absolutely devastated.

"Molly, do not be angry," Hermione pleaded.

"I know, I should nae be angry," she sighed. "I cannot help it, I thought Ron would come around."

"I cannot come around to it though," she said softly. "Not that. I cannot trust him like that again."

"And you think Severus Snape can treat you better?" she said admonishingly. "Remember what he was Hermione!"

"I remember. I also know what tortures he went through doing it. I know his pain, his suffering that he went through so we had a fleeting chance to defeat Voldemort! I know what he had to do, but he is not that man Molly!" Hermione said indignantly. "Do not be as short sighted as Ron!" The anger was beaming from her eyes and Molly realized her grievous error.

"Nae," she said with a sigh. "You are right. But I doubt ye will get yer point past Harry dearest."

"Probably not, but I haven't seen or talked to Harry since I've been back. I have owled him nearly six times and never received a response. I cannot base my life around the approval of Harry Potter," she said firmly.

"So, is it true what they say about men with long fingers and big feet?" Ginny giggled.

"I would not know," she said arching an eyebrow at her friend. "What do they say? And what does that have to do with anything?"

"They say that men tend to be _proportionate," _ she giggled and she knew what Ginny was talking about.

"I do not know Ginny," she said crossing her arms. "We have been out once, that hardly makes me an expert on his _anatomy_!" Ginny looked almost disappointed in Hermione's answer. Again, Hermione had to wonder if the woman had been sorted into Gryffindor due to a lack of Gryffindors that year.

Molly cuffed Ginny on the back of the shoulder. Hermione thought this a really good time to change the subject.

"How is that salve working for Arthur?" she said with a soft hopeful smile.

"My my, it has worked beautiful wonders! He has been all about telling all about it. Even went out and gave Ron a hand with the animals today, he did!" Molly was beaming about the success of the salve. "But we have all learned to expect that from our Hermione, haven't we now!"

Hermione blushed again and smiled. They enjoyed a bit more chat, and tea before Molly excused herself. She said she had to get back before the boys did something to the effect of getting home before Fred and George managed to blow up the house, again. Hermione just hugged the older witch and gave her a goodbye.

"Well?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Well what?" she said looking at Ginny.

"Seriously, you and he haven't… "

"No!" Hermione huffed. "He kissed my hand, gave me a light kiss if you can call it that, and a hug," she said with a soft smile. "It was all terribly romantic."

"What did he say?" Ginny was giddy with hearing all about the evening prior.

"He said he had to earn it," she said with a soft smile. "All in all, he is very proper but neither of us really have time for marriage. He has Hogwarts and I have this store and my travels."

"Tell me he isn't so gloomy all the time," she said raising a brow.

"He wasn't last night," she said smiling. "He was so gentlemanly. Truly Ginny, I haven't been treated that well ever. Ron never did anything like that."

"Awwww…" Ginny purred. "Did he bring you flowers too?"

"No flowers," she smiled. "I doubt he will ever do that considering our careers."

"Good point," she said with a smile.

"He brought me diamonds," she whispered like a giddy schoolgirl.

"What!" Ginny gasped. She grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her in the back room. Opening the safe she pulled the box out and opened it showing them to Ginny. Ginny's eyes went wide as she caressed her fingers over the diamonds and amber cabochons. "Oh my… Harry never got me anything like this! Oh that is it, I am going to get so mad at Harry!"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione hissed. "Harry will march strait up to Hogwarts and give Severus nothing but trouble!"

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed. "I don't know, Snape? Hermione? He's just so… Snape-ish. I mean we used his name to describe the dungeons. Are you sure about this?"

"For now, yes," she said with a smile. "Like he said, he has to earn it."

"Earn what precisely is what you need to find out," Ginny said warningly. "Remember, all Death Eater aside, he is the Head of Slytherin. Make sure you know exactly what it is that is expected of yourself."

"No worries," she said with a smile. "For the first time in years, I actually feel appreciated Ginny. Appreciated for me, and not what someone can get out of me. That means so much to me right now, even if he doesn't realize it."

"Just be careful," she said.

"I will," she said to her more than understanding friend. She tucked the box back into the safe and shut it tightly. "I am going shopping, care to join me? I have to get changed first."

"Spending some of that purchase money already?" she said laughing.

"Yes actually, I am," she said doing her best Pansy Parkinson impersonation by shoving her nose in the air and spinning on her heel to march out of the small office. Ginny giggled and followed her.

"Minstry? I have to step out. I will return in about two to three hours. If you need me, just send Ithaca, alright?" Hermione called.

"Minstry will take care of all things Mistress!" the bobble headed elf answered.

The two ladies went through the door that led into Hermione's flat and got ready to go on a shopping spree.

--

Flourish and Blotts was Hermione's favorite store. She walked in and greeted the cashier with a knowing smile and wave.

"Ah Hermione! Your books you ordered came in!" she said with a big grin.

"I don't believe I had any books on order," she quirked a brow.

"So this 450 year old copy of _Potions Most Potente_ is not for you? Just let me check the slip. Ah, no it is yours dear. A gift from Professor Severus Snape, that and this copy of _Augmenting Potion Index_ and this one… _Night Shift, by Stephan King_," she read the slip back to her. Hermione's eyes widened impossibly. She had been trying to get the two potion books for years. Severus had gotten them in less than a day? She cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly. "How much do I owe for them?"

"Oh no dear, they are fully paid for," she said packaging the ancient books into paper for her. Forgetting all about checking out the new books, Hermione accepted her package and headed out of the store with Ginny in a daze.

"Aw! He is so sweet!" she said with a giggle.

"These are his copies," she said quietly. "There is no way he got these in less than a day Ginny. They have to be his."

"That is even more sweet!" she giggled. "Come on, you have to get him something. Let's go see what we can get the man who has everything he wants. And glowers over everything else," she giggled.

"You are incorrigible!" Hermione admonished as she was pulled through town.

A flurry of robes came into _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, they had been everywhere in Diagon, and if nothing was here were building their bravery to go look down Knockturn Ally. As they walked in, it was staring at them. It even seemed to have Snape's famous glare already patented.

It cawed viciously, letting the newcomers know it didn't like them already.

"Well, it hates Gryffindors," Ginny said mockingly. "And if it could speak, could probably take points better than he could."

Hermione approached the cage and looked up at the bird in it. A large black raven, that would be good for night flying. Perfect. It had attitude, perfect again. Checking the tag, she giggled at his name. Edgar. Again, perfect.

"Ginny, take this, go back to Flourish and Blotts. Get a copy of the Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe and meet me back here, I'm going to buy him," she said with a wry grin.

"I'm on it!" Ginny took off.

With bird and book in hand, they had one more stop to make. Weasley's Wizard Wheezings, there was no way around it. She just hoped she didn't run into Ron.

"Fred, George!" she called out!

"What are you doing?" Ginny said aghast.

"I'm getting even and having fun all at the same time," she said with a wide smirk.

"HERMIONE!" The boys came out and both hugged her way too tightly at the same time.

"Gred… Forge… Need. To.. Breathe…" she gasped out and they promptly let her go. "I need your services boys."

"So what are we doing?" They said in unison.

"How does getting even with Professor Snape for all the points he took away wrongly?" she smirked.

"Oh you evil girl," they waggled their brows. "We're on it!"

--

"All right Dobby, you deliver these when you hear the passwords?" she said with a dear smile handing him the cage and book.

"Yes Miss 'Mione," he nodded.

She walked down the dark dungeons. It was chilly down here all the time, but in the winter it was just simply frigid. She reached the Potions Classroom, and cracked open the door. There he sat, nose to paper grading as he always did at this time of night.

"Excuse me Professor, I was supposed to report for detention," she said in her smallest voice.

"Ah yes, Miss …" he lifted his eyes and grinned. He signaled her in with a wave of the hand. She walked in and locked the door behind her. There was no way she was going to allow anyone in school to see his better natured side. Just in case he took her present the wrong way, she didn't want to add embarrassment to it as well.

"I brought you a present," she said with a smile and laid the envelope on his desk. He quirked a brow and looked at it.

"You do not need to…" he started but stopped when he saw her smile broadly.

"I know, you are the gentleman keeping his lady, but I wanted to," she said with an endearing smile.

He picked up the card and slipped it from its envelope. She tapped his shoulder with the spectacles from her house. He smiled and slipped them on. There was no magic on the card whatsoever.

"To get your present, you must read the following potion, and name out loud, that which is not where it belongs," he read looking over at her with a quirked brow. "There are items which are misnumbered, mislabeled, and wrongful ingredients. Find each one, name it in order of the listing, and your present shall be yours," he read again.

"Alright, let us see here," he began again reading over the contents of the potion listed.

"Ah! _150_," he started. _There should only be 15 billywings in this. 150? The person would be flying for a month without ability to breathe!_

"_Points_," he pointed to the mistake and she nodded. He furrowed his brow in concentration looking over the intense listing on the potion directions._ There shouldn't be needle points, it's needles, the whole pine needle. Who wrote this? A first year?_

"_From_," he pointed again. His eyes scanned over the rest with deep concentration. It was really amazing how seriously he took his potions. This puzzle was definitely right up his alley. _ You are supposed to add the billywings to the mixture at this point, not take them from it. This has got to be a first year's attempt at a 6th year's potion. Seriously, Hermione is wiser than this._

"_Slytherin_?" _Now why would they say Slytherin instead of a python? The snake on the Slytherin crest looks nothing like a python! Really! Wait a minute… _He looked the card over again then blanched when he realized what he had just read out loud. In a puff of smoke the cage and book appeared on his desk, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He had spun on Hermione who was biting her lip trying desperately not to giggle.

"Oh Severus, you should see the look on your face," she smiled. "Finish reading the card!" She said trying so desperately not to laugh.

He lowered his eyes to the card and turned to the last page of it.

"_For being so easily tricked by a Gryffindor_," he growled. She couldn't help it, she bust up laughing.

Severus let his lips crack into a smile and shook his head when a knock on the door broke the moment entirely. Severus stalked to the door and swung it wide.

"Yes Miss Delvester, you're detention was with Filch in the Trophy Room, now get going," he snarled. The simpering second year, maybe third went flying out of the dungeon in rapid haste. Closing the door, Severus realized what was sitting on his desk.

"Is this my present?" he said slowly approaching the cage.

"I would like to present you with Edgar," she said with a smile. "And his book." Severus walked over to the cage, and Edgar did his best glare before cawing and picking at his cage.

"How did you know I didn't have an owl?" he said raising a brow.

"If you had, you wouldn't be using your barrister as one," she chuckled. He picked up the book and thumbed it over, then looked at her.

"How did you know I appreciated poetry?" he still had his brow raised but now there was a bit harder look in his dark black orbs.

"That was a guess, and it goes well with the bird," she smiled. "There is a poem in there, a famous muggle one called 'The Raven'. Then there is also the author's name," she said with a smirk pointing at the cover.

"Ah," he said as he realized the enigma wasn't so precocious. "Thank you. But isn't it I whom is supposed to be doing the earning?"

"You just did," she chuckled. "You took 150 points from your own house. Very benevolent of you." She said in a singsong voice. His scowl grew deeper. "I am joking, Minerva has already reset the points. She was just waiting. I would never take the hard work away from your house, that wouldn't be fair. I just wish I had thought of this while I was still in school."

"I should take points off of Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Granger," he snorted.

"Oh? Which one? I am fairly partial to the left one," she laughed. He stepped closer and her laugh died in her throat. He was deliberately in her aura space, his best intimidating face on, looking down at her.

"I like them both, but yes, the left has more appeal," he said as he slowly leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her left cheek. "Then again," he backed up and placed one on her right cheek. She shuddered slightly at his touch. Both of his hands were tucked tightly behind his back. The only contact he had made to her was the feather light touch of his lips to her cheeks. "No, I am afraid I cannot decide. I fear we are at an impasse."

"You could always compromise," she said in a whisper.

"Slytherin do not compromise my dear," he whispered. "I must away," he said softly into her ear. "I must finish these papers, then tend to a potion I have on the brew."

"Of course, _Professor_," she said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, I would join you later tonight?" he asked quietly.

"I would like that," she said and kissed his cheek. "I'm partial to the right one." And without another word, she ducked away from him and strode out of the room with her head held high.

--

The walk to Hogsmeade never seemed so long during the long winter nights. The moonlight reflecting off of the snow gave the illusion of light as she followed the trail through the forest. She heard the sounds of animals moving about in the Forbidden Forest, then the loud sound of something bipedal snapping twigs in a frantic run. She turned wand out, to find a young Hogwarts student stumbling out of the Forest into her arms. He couldn't have been more than a first year; claw marks and bites all over his body told her what had happened immediately. Werewolf. She took a quick glance at the sky; it wasn't a full moon!

"Greyback…" she shuddered. Frantically she pulled a whistle from inside her cloak and gave it a sharp blow. No sound came, but she knew Ithaca would be there soon. There was no way she could carry this boy, and get out of the forest in time before Greyback found his prey. She drew her wand, and pensively looked from where the boy had come, but keeping her ears pricked for anything in any direction.

The deep rumbling laugh came from within the darkness of the woods where she could not see.

"Imagine meeting you again, Mudblood," he snorted. "And again, with wand drawn." His laugh was almost maniacal. She concentrated on the sound as she pulled the boy fighting for consciousness closer to her body. He was bleeding badly.

Ithaca's screech was heard, the werewolf looked up at the foreign sound, then back to Hermione. She clutched the boy tighter.

"Stay back Greyback, or I swear you won't be biting anything for a very long time," she said sternly. Her wand firmly on his position, she locked her eyes on Greyback's shoulders, as she was taught to do in self-defense she was taught in her travels. Slowly she let the boy slip down to her feet, grasping at the crest on his robes as she did so. The tearing of the crest off of the robes let her know that gravity was on her side tonight. "Ithaca!" She called, her eyes never wavering from Greyback. Tossing up the crest, Ithaca caught it in his claws and circled. "Take it to Severus! GO!"

Greyback chose his moment and charged, bounding out of the forest like a madman on a mission. His eyes were feral as were his feet and claws. But the rest of him appeared fairly human.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she hissed, and the werewolf flew back against a tree behind him. Greyback groaned with the force he hit the tree. The little Mudblood apparently had grown stronger over the years.

"I am calling, calling down. Spirits I am crying! Silent spells are my prayer!" She seemed to call out to nothing. Black tendrils of energy surrounded her and the boy, and began slithering all around her in a mass of death like coldness. She pointed her wand at Greyback and the black tendrils, which looked very much like hair, slithered toward him. He felt the cold, and hissed, growling he stepped back away from them. "Ju-Ung! Avenge!" The hair took form, white shoulders and arms came from the hair mass, then the face. The face of a woman who had died fairly recently from her appearance turned her cold, black eyes on the werewolf. Her crackling voice chattered off something he did not understand and her arms reached for him.

If he had killed unjustly before, which she knew he had, this spirit would go after him to exact revenge. His only hope would be to escape it. But she knew Fenrir, probably did not know that. He growled deep and snapped and clawed at the hair trying to surround him. The woman's body crawled along the path of her river of hair. She turned the boy's face away from the evil spirit she had summoned.

Hermione bent down, intent on trying to lift the boy, but could not.

--

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Severus was just about to enjoy a glass of brandy, when the infernal tapping began.

"Can she not even wait until she gets home?" he hissed as he strode and opened the window. To his surprise the bird did not come in, it just dropped the Slytherin badge on his windowsill and screeched at him incessantly. It did not take long for the ingenious professor to realize what was going on. One of his students was in trouble, and Ithaca knew where. Without hesitation he ran for the door in his shirtsleeves and trousers. He grabbed up his cloak as he turned the corner from his door and ran down the hall at full speed.

The only students that had permission to be out were the ones that were out in the Forest with Hagrid tonight on detention. Something had to be desperately wrong for Hermione's eagle brought him one of the badges from the one in detention that was from his own house. Timothy Parkinson. This was not going to bode over well if something happened to the boy. He was only eleven, a first year.

He streaked down the halls, nearly bowling over the Head Girl who was on her rounds. The Head Boy was supposed to be on this detention too! He stopped and turned on the girl who was already frightened as it was.

"Go to the Headmistress right now, tell her there is trouble in Hagrid's detention in the forest," he snarled at her, "NOW!" The girl nodded like a stupid cupid doll and ran off as he too found his footing once again and ran outside. Ithaca screeched from above and flew down the path leading to Hogsmeade. Severus did not think twice as he ran down the path at full tilt.

The sight he came to see was frightful, Greyback surrounded by tendrils of something so cold it made Severus' heart race and freeze at the same time. Greyback had sustained several blows, and was bloodied in many places. They appeared to be human type bites, but they had broken the skin in many places. The tendrils opened slightly and Greyback took the initiative and ran out of the death circle around him into the forest. As soon as the evil thing before him realized it's prey was gone, it vanished into thin air. Hermione shuddered before him now that the blackness was gone, he could see her clearly curled up around a boy on the ground.

"Hermione!" he called as he ran to her side. She was holding the boy against her robes, her robes were muddy and dirty but she clung to the boy in her arms desperately trying to keep him awake.

"He's been bitten!" she said hastily. "We need to get him to Pomfrey!"

"I will take him, Come," he said quietly looking deeper into the woods.

"There are others out there, aren't there?" she demanded. He looked in her eyes and then down to the boy. He said nothing other than the spell to levitate the boy so he could be more easily carried and guided.

Hermione saw his refusal to answer, knowing he was responsible for the boy here she looked to the small first year, then back out to the woods. She took in a deep breath and tore off into the woods at full speed.

"Hermione! No!" Severus yelled out. But she was already deep within the underbrush and she wasn't going to stop.

Severus pulled out his Port Key; he had to get back here as fast as possible.

--

It did not take long to find the large wavering arm of Hagrid, pointing his umbrella at her. She screeched to a halt, he was cut up pretty bad, and two students lie next to him either unconscious or dead, she could not tell.

"Hagrid?" she said quietly. "Hagrid please, it's me. It's Hermione," she said softly as the big man forced his focus. She could hear the voices of others coming. "Over Here!" She called out loudly. "I Found Them! Over Here!" She moved closer to where his glowing umbrella could catch the light on her. The gentle giant said nothing, just watching her as she moved over the two injured students. Checking pulses she found they were strong, one appeared stunned. The other she couldn't tell.

The teachers came into the clearing, seeing Hermione trying to calm down the giant. He was in tears, muttering about not being able to protect them. Muttering how he failed. Hermione was trying to soothe his fears.

Greyback's howl could be heard in the distance, and the teachers moved rapidly. Using Port Keys they were all returned to the safety within the walls of Hogwarts. Hermione was working on one of the children, the Head Boy. He had been assigned to help Hagrid supervise the detention. Hermione frantically removed the boy's clothing, using charm after charm to heal up slashes that would have been fatal. She couldn't close them all but she got all of the ones that were life threatening. Severus watched her work with peaked interest.

Head Boy Thomas MacKinley would live. He was not bitten; he was too old for Greyback's liking. Timothy Parkinson would not be so lucky. The first year, and youngest of the Parkinson children would more than likely be abandoned and disowned by his family. All save for perhaps Pansy, who was also disowned by the family when she refused to marry Draco Malfoy.

He waited patiently for her to finish helping Madame Pomfrey. Once she was finished he approached her.

"Mistress Granger," he said formally. "Might I a word?"  
"Of course Professor," she said exhaustedly. He turned and walked away from her, and with a sigh, she followed. His mood was foul, and if he was going to be foul to her, she knew she was too tired for her patience to win out. This was going to be ugly. Once outside of the Infirmary, Snape grasped her wrist tightly and walked at his very fast pace he was known for. His grip was like a vice but she did not say anything. He was angry and saying something right now would probably provoke his anger right here in the hallway.

He pulled her into the abandoned classroom next to the Charms classroom and with a thrust of his arm, Hermione spun around in front of him. His grip was even tighter on her wrist and now she knew for sure she would bruise.

"Severus please! You are hurting me!" she gasped trying to pry his fingers off of her wrist with her free hand. He just gave her arm a shake to get her to stop and she whimpered.

"How Dare You Run Off Like That!" he hissed at her. "Do you realize you are going after one of the oldest werewolves in all of Britain?" His eyes bore down on her, his gaze something any sane person would fear. She mentally slapped herself for her lack of fear as she met his gaze with a fierce one of her own.

"What was I to do? Leave those children in there?" she hissed back at him trying to control herself from yelling. "Let me go, Severus! You are hurting me!"

"This is Nothing! Do you realize what Greyback is capable of? Do you know what he would have done to you?" he snarled at her, his eyes read cold. "He would have torn you apart, ate you for his late night treat, then raped whatever was left!"

"I know!" she snarled right back. "What would you have me do? You had the boy; you could not go. Someone had to get to those other children! Since I was the only other person there, it definitely narrowed my options!" she said with a sardonic snarl. "Now let me go!"

Severus released her arm and she promptly moved to storm past him, indignant and enraged at his callousness. She reached for the classroom door and stopped; taking in a deep breath she released as much anger as she could out of the breath.

"I am sorry I scared you," she said quietly, facing the door. "I know what Greyback is capable of. I remember what he did to Luna. I did not think of it when I ran into the forest, I had to Severus. I would no more leave those children to Greyback as you would. And had the roles been reversed, you would have done the same thing."

"These children are my responsibility," he started, not facing her. His tone was still arrogant and cold, devoid of emotion entirely.

"I know," she said quietly, her head down as she fought off tears. "I am going home now. Greyback will have to deal with that curse I gave him for a while. I will get home safely."

"You did what?" Severus turned on her fully, rage in his eyes again.

"I cursed him," she said not having looked at him. "That entity will haunt him for quite some time until it finds someone more worthy of it's time."

"Greyback is extremely vengeful, Miss Granger!" Snape snapped at her again. The come and go of her given name was really wearing on her last nerve.

"Hermione," she whispered.

"What?" he said with a small tone of shock.

"My name," she said softly. "Use it. And until you can, and can do so without causing me physical pain, do not speak to me." She opened the classroom door and determined to salvage what she had left of her pride strode from the room and out of the school without another word.

--

_Dear Draco,_

_I have some news. Something of interest came into my knowledge that pertains to your potions I have been providing. See me at the shop at your earliest convenience. _

_Sincerely,_

_P.M. Hermione Granger_

_--_

A/N: Ju-Ung is a Japanese Spirit. They are always angry. They are usually not attached from a place or space and move from person to person feeding on whatever made them angry to begin with. If a person they move to has done nothing to provoke their grudge they will wait until they come across someone in their lives that has, just hanging around the person that did not make them angry for the right opportunity to present itself. Usually they eventually kill the person they are haunting or drive them insane if they have done something to provoke their grudge. Ju-Ong are tied to a place or particular person. Ju-Ung are not tied to a place or a particular person. In this case, Hermione was free from worry, but Greyback had done something that provoked the ghost. Since werewolves can only die from something silver, and the ghost does not have anything silver in it's power, Greyback is in for a long ride until Greyback comes across someone that has done something that provokes the ghost more than Greyback does, or Greyback kills himself.


	6. Bending In the Wind

Apothecary

Chapter 6

Bending In the Wind

A/N: Thanks to those that have reviewed. The story gets deeper from here.

Chapter 6

Bending In the Wind

Severus Snape was never one to take being told off well. He sat in his rooms, brooding over the next move he could make where Hermione was concerned. Yes, he had been rough with her, but nothing compared to what Lucius or Greyback would have done to her! Lucius, he was never far when Greyback made his appearances. He had plenty of funding even if he couldn't live the public life he wanted so desperately. He also had plenty of followers. Followers he would put to use.

Hermione was a strong witch, even if a bit naïve. No one dared to talk to him the way she had that night. No one. Not even Harry Potter had the nerve to talk to him that way, even now. He rotated the glass in his hand, the firelight from the hearth playing tricks in the light against the crystal tumbler filled with the savory scotch. Sure, many in the wizarding world hated him, and Hermione Granger was just smart enough to replace his need in this world. Potions were his forte. If she became a more pliable place to receive potions from, she would replace why people sought him out.

There was a reason he never took an apprentice before her. He couldn't afford to be replaced. When the Dark Lord found out from Lucius that he was tutoring the little imp, he had to think fast to get his attention away from the little muggle born. Now that quick lie was biting him in the arse. He had to keep Hermione on his side of things. He had to keep her close or he would lose his prominent position, as Britain's finest if not one of the only Potion Masters. He knew when he was tutoring her that not many would take her seriously enough to make her a threat. But now, with her new potions she may very well out do his long years of efforts.

Had he not been so distracted by the war, he too would have had many more advances in his potions as she had done with her long years of travels. Now, she had the upper hand. He had to keep her close for many reasons now. She was quick witted, smart, magically apt, not to mention she had a much sweeter disposition than he did. If people were more comfortable going to her, it was a matter of time before he lost his edge and simply became the hated Death Eater, Potion Master and Professor of Hogwarts.

He had to find a way to make her understand that she needed him. She did not need to realize how much he needed her. The shock on her face when he had said he needed to earn her affection was priceless. It had paid off well. Her damned Gryffindor courage had almost gotten her killed, and worse, that same courage had told him off for hurting her with a mere bruised wrist.

Then again, he had hurt her feelings with calling her by her title name. He sighed, and sipped the fine scotch. There was something else in her voice, than just the comment of his disuse of her name. Using her given name without physical pain, that was her demand.

Weasley, the thought traveled over his mind. The red headed idiot had beaten her so badly she had to have a three-day stay in St. Mungo's. That was it. That was why she was so angry and so unforgiving. She would never tolerate being physically assaulted again. Of course, she would be terse to someone hurting her again, even if it was in concern. She was too important to the overall plan of his success with her research and growth to allow this to sit too terribly long.

He had already checked with the Ministry, she had patented all of her research. He could not just take the notes and use them the way he saw fit. If he wanted to be part of her success, he had to work with her. Her affections were just an added side bonus, something he didn't trust himself with.

There were reasons Severus Snape was thought to be lost to the Hogwarts Dungeons. There were reasons women did not date Severus Snape. He was a Death Eater, known for the rape and torture of muggles, and witches alike. He was a dark and dangerous man. A simple loss of control would be all it took to hurt Hermione Granger beyond repair, and have all his plans thrown to the wind. Sexual attraction between them could be extremely dangerous.

He had to maintain control over the situation. He had to exude his ability to control his emotions, rein them in. Emotions tied to the lust of a woman could be his total undoing. But this was a futile argument to have with himself. She was young still, pliable and willing in his hands. Why was it he trusted these very hands to work the gentle massages necessary to create some of the world's deadliest or healthiest of potions but did not trust them on the subtle curves of a vivacious woman.

He had underestimated her pride. He had underestimated her loyalty to her morals. Something he could not afford to do again. She had given him a chance this time; using her given name would forgive him the bruised wrist. He would have to keep his temper in check if he wanted to pursue anything further with her.

There was so much left to do. But first he needed to decide how much he needed to share with her. He didn't even realize he had been getting ready to leave the entire time he was arguing with himself. Only now as he slipped his wand into his cloak pocket did he realize that he was subconsciously getting ready to leave his rooms to go see her. His scotch sit forgotten on the table near the fire, when had he gotten up and changed his clothes?

With a sigh he realized what he was doing, he was rationalizing his actions against the wishes his own mind wanted. This was not going to turn out well in the end, he told himself. Nothing he did this way ever had, or would it. He would have to keep himself under better control before he found himself doing things that could have hurt someone.

--

Hermione had just finished treating the dark purple bruises. The cream was still thick on her skin, and it was soaking in slowly. It would not help her soreness, but it would get rid of the bruises that everyone would easily know was dark finger imprints. She was angry that she had let him grab her good wand arm. She should have made him let go, she should have done something so he would know not to do it again. But she had frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

No man was worth physical pain. No man was worth this. With Greyback around and more than likely Lucius, her more proficient hand with her wand was now sore and probably would cause her a bit of pain if she needed anything more difficult than a swish or a flick.

She ignored the tapping on the shop window. The store was closed, whomever it was would have to come back tomorrow. She winced flexing her wrist when Minstry walked into the backroom.

"Mistress! Mr. Malfoy is at the front, shoulds I lets him in?" she bobbed up and down hurriedly.

"Yes," she whispered and Minstry was off.

"Granger?" he called out to the room.

"Mistress be in her office Mr. Malfoy," she heard Minstry say. Then she heard his thunderous footsteps before he opened the office door.

"Come in," she said without moving, she still had the bruise cream on her desk, and her sleeve rolled up. There was no way to hide the fact of what she was doing, not that she really cared.

"Injury on the job Granger?" he cooed as he came in and stood next to her, examining her wrist. It was too close, he was way too close. Her hair pricked up on her neck, a warning she had learned long ago not to ignore. Her left hand went for her wand next to her only to find her hand trapped under the heavier one of Draco Malfoy. Her eyes shot up to his. That look, she hadn't seen it since the war.

"Let go," she said sternly.

"I think I will just wait on that a few moments, Miss Granger," he said sardonically. He leaned over with his other hand to try and grasp her wand. She used the time and the position to her advantage. He assumed her wrist was unusable, bad mistake. As his body crossed behind her, Hermione balled her hand into a fist and firmly uppercut into Draco's chin, causing him to fly back against the cabinet behind her. She stood, forcing the chair back hard into his legs. She moved quickly to the side, so when he pushed the chair forward again it did not hit her legs and moved to spin to him with her wand.

He caught her wand hand and twisted it out of her hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Granger," he said as he twisted her arm behind her back, pushing her face against her desk, behind her over before his body. "That was very impolite."

"Let me go Malfoy!" she snarled.

"You Mudblood whore," he snarled. "Playing wench to that traitor." He pushed against her; she could feel his raging erection through her robes and his trousers. "I think you need a lesson in manners and decorum of a Mudblood."

"Malfoy I swear, you will pay for this!" she snarled. Her arm was twisted even more painfully behind her. She couldn't feel anything beyond the burning pain in her arm, but she knew if he planned on doing anything with that rock hard erection he would have to let her arm go to do it. Timing, that is what she needed. She could only assume that he had done something to Minstry if she wasn't here protecting her Mistress. "You arrogant pig! I swear Severus will tear you limb from limb for this!" She felt the tremble in his legs when she kicked backwards toward him; the chair had hurt him more than he was playing at.

"Hold still bitch," he said cooing in her ear. He was going to use his body to try and hold her arm in place. He twisted it upward one last time before pinning it with his chest and his body weight against her. She clawed forward on the desk, desperately searching for some leverage. Her face twisted sideways on the desk was not allowing her to see anything she could get some purchase with. "You are going to pay, then when I am done with you Severus will not want you within a mile of his person. I will leave you so scarred, so ugly, so twisted. But do not worry, I will leave you alive. Not that any man alive could want a chit like you."

"Draco! Why?" she screeched still trying to clamor up the desk. He felt her robes starting to be hiked up. The blood rushed from her face, leaving it feeling cold and clammy as she struggled even harder against the heavy weight on top of her. "Draco Stop!"

"Oh I do not think so," he said with a whisper. "Nobody will believe you no matter what you say against me, why shouldn't I take what I want!" It suddenly clicked into her mind. This person doing this to her, this person that was about to hurt her beyond all reason, had said something that clicked off in her mind.

"LET GO OF ME DRACO!" she screamed. Her body violently shuddered as she felt his hands on her knickers.

"Severus always shared," he purred. "Today will be no different." With a snap, she felt the elastic on the knickers rip. "Severus never kept anything from me before you came around. And when I am done with you, Harry Potter will find himself most lost, Ginny will be betrayed, and you will still be here whimpering for help that isn't coming. Good job on making Severus angry with you. He will let you sit here for days before he comes to talk to you."

She shuddered, he was right. Severus would let her stew on what she had said to him. He would not be coming. She tried desperately to pull her arm under herself to push up against her would be rapist. She had to find a way to stall him, but he was already a step ahead of her. He pinned down her good arm with one of his own, not allowing it to get a grip.

"LET ME GO!" she struggled violently trying to get away.

"Oh no my sweet Mudblood," he cooed in her ear. Her body trembled knowing what was coming; she played the only card she had left. Feeling his naked erection against her rear, she took in a deep gasp. Then let her body go completely lax. Her eyes fluttered closed. And she stopped struggling completely, and let her legs wobble and go lax. His chest would not be enough to hold up her dead weight. She felt him move back, and she let her body deftly fall onto the floor. "Damnit!" she heard a husky voice sayShe felt her body getting yanked around, positioned. Then another strong scent invaded her nose. He was hovering right above her; she could feel the heat of his body and the deep scent of his cologne. She could feel his knees on either side of hers. One lifted and pushed between her knees to force her legs apart. He was waiting for her to wake up before he went for the kill. His body rested slightly against hers so that the first thing she would feel when she awoke from her "fainting spell" was his invasion of her body. He had moved her robes up around her waist. Good.

With the leg that was still seated between his legs, she hefted it upward hard. It hit home and she felt the warmth of his sack against her knee as it made full and hard contact.

"You Whore!" he screamed as he rolled off toward her wand, but she was already halfway turned before his pain-wracked body could fumble over that way. But then again, a kick to the jewels was probably not as painful as the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse. He tackled her down to the ground; she hit the hard floor with a deft escaping of air from her lungs that came out as some sort of profanity. Her legs were flailing as she tried desperately to get the wand just out of reach.

"Feisty bitch! You are definitely making this worth my while!" The dark chuckle bred even a harder fear into her body. His fist hit her hard in the jaw, causing stars to reel through her vision. "Just another wanton whore, that is what you are Granger, remember that!"

"Wanton this!" she screamed as she wrenched her head upward and bit into his face hard. The skin on his cheek broke with a pop sensation between her teeth before the irony taste invaded her mouth. She flailed even harder as he yelled out from the pain. She did not let go until he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked hard. She pulled with her teeth, refusing even with the yanking of her hair to let go; she could feel the flesh tearing as she cried out in pain. With one of her arms pinned under his body, the other far above her head pinned by her own body weight she had no purchase yet again. "I am warning you Malfoy! Let me go now!" She hissed harshly between her clenched teeth she still held onto the flesh letting his blood pour freely down the front of her face and off of her chin. She could feel its stickiness down her pinned shoulder. She whistled harshly, and Ithaca's screech could be heard.

He scrambled to get his foot out behind the door to shove it closed while still holding her down. She used the leverage to buck her hips upward and get her some room. Shoving off with her feet she grabbed her wand. She heard the door slam shut and knew her moment to get free was gone. His weight came down hard on her body once again.

"Exacto Patronus!" she screamed out as the lioness flew out of her wand in a bright light.

--

He had knocked on her door several times, with no answer. She had indeed said she was going home. He crossed his arms in thought of what could have detained her from her home. There were witnesses that saw her apparate out of Hogsmeade. She should be here.

The bright light that shone out of the shop, the lioness that ran forth in the bright light was an obvious casting of Patronus. Why? A Dementor in her shop? He ran to the door of the shop, locked but through the glass he could see blood on the floor following a line into the bookshelves. No….

Without a second thought the window glass shattered everywhere, the alarm charms sounded horribly. Good, let the Aurors come. He ran into the shop and around the corner, he found Minstry against the bookshelves unconscious.

"Hermione!" he called out.

"Damn you bitch!" he heard, he knew that voice. That was no voice he wanted to hear.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed from the office, his feet were in flight before he had thought out anything. Turning the corner he could see the broken and bloody form with a large, black heavy cloak over it, the cloak and that silvery blonde hair.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Severus called out and the form went stiff on top of Hermione. She did not move either, he heard her whine from under the weight of her captor, but she made no move to escape it's clutches. He grabbed the Malfoy on top of her by the hair and threw him against the cabinet, all his rage thrust into that throw. Hermione lay still below his vision, her robes pushed up over her belly, her chest bared with deep bite marks over her breasts, her face swollen and badly beaten. Her arms were splayed wide, tied by invisible bindings.

She whimpered again, crossing her legs trying to save what was left of her dignity, she turned her head away from him in shame and disgust of herself. He could see the disgust and suddenly he worried how far Draco had gotten. He turned to look at Draco against the cabinets, to his mortified horror, he was bared and his erection still very prominent in his petrified state. No…

"You fucking monster," he rounded on Draco. There was no fear in the eyes of the man. There should have been fear, there was none. Just cold grey slate looking at him deftly.

Draco's visage rippled, and began to change. No…

"Severus, so nice to see you again," he listened as the voice went from that of his old pupil to that of his old friend. The older features taking their place of the younger ones.

"Damn you Lucius!" he raised his wand, but not in time. The petrification had worn off, or he had a charm to fight it with and he was already through the motions of apparating. Severus quickly cast the tracking spell, but he knew it would be useless.

"AURORS!" he heard called from outside.

"Quickly! IN HERE!" Severus called out. There was no way he was letting Hermione talk to them first, she didn't see Lucius, she only saw Draco. He whipped off his cloak and laid it over her exposed body as the first of the Aurors turned the corner.

"Shhh Hermione, Shhh.." he looked about trying to determine what spell Lucius had used to bind her body with. The fool Auror walked over and immediately went to pull her up by the shoulder. He grabbed the Auror's arms. "No! She's bound. If you pull on her you are going to hurt her!" The Auror nodded dumbly as Moody turned the corner.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Moody groused in that gruff voice. "Tonks! Get in here, we got a female victim." The other Auror moved back away from Hermione as Moody looked over her body.

"It was Lucius Malfoy," Snape said firmly. "Polyjuiced to look like Draco." Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks now. Moody cast the counter curse and her arms became hers yet again. "The disguise came down just as he apparated out. I don't think he expected Miss Granger to put up this much of a fight."

"How far did he get Miss Granger?" Moody asked, nonchalantly.

"Not far enough to call it rape," she shuddered. Her whole body ached and she was suddenly exhausted. The adrenaline was leaving her body quickly. "Minstry? My house elf?" She cried out suddenly.

"She will be fine," Moody said roughly. "Got the elf from next door tending to her right now."

Nymphadora Tonks turned the corner and rushed to Hermione's side, kneeling down beside her just as Severus had done. Hermione was shivering, but it wasn't out of fear or cold. Shock, it was settling in. Tonks settled her feet on her balled up outer robes and propped her head up on Severus' lap. She tended to as many of the wounds as she could with the bruise cream that was here and what was not inappropriate for the large audience here to view. All the while she listened to the detailed account moment to moment as she described the events that unfolded. It was not until the end of the discourse she realized how much this had actually shaken her, and put her acquaintances in trouble.

"He was trying to pin this on his son," Hermione said angrily. Her tone even shocked Tonks. "Trying to pin it on Draco! Draco is probably in trouble!" Her body gave another complete shudder.

"Draco is fine," another voice came from outside the door. A familiar face moved into view but it took her a minute to recognize it without his glasses.

"Harry?" she shuddered clasping onto the cloak.

"Yeah, Moody told me to check on Draco, he is out front now," he said with a sigh. "We'll talk more when you are rested."

After a few more minutes of questions, Moody wanted her moved to Saint Mungo's. Hermione flatly refused. She had no broken bones, just muscular pain and bruising. Hermione knew why she hadn't been moved yet, and why the questioning had continued. Moody was trying to determine if anyone else in the room was using Polyjuice potion.

"You are not staying here alone," Moody said flatly.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "But Saint Mungo's is not safe. I would be more likely to be targeted there again."

"I will stay," Snape said sternly. "I can tend to her wounds and make sure she rests. "

"I'll stay and make sure that they stay safe," Harry said incredulously.

"Draco stays as well, Narcissa will be sent as soon as she is found," Moody gruffed. The tinkling sound of the glass in the front of the store sounded, being repaired. She knew that Minstry was on the move and on the go.

"Two ex-Death Eaters and Harry Potter," Tonks said with a wry grin. "Hermione you are going to make me blush in jealousy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the implications Tonks was putting on. She moved to get up off of the cold stone floor and winced. She watched Harry and Severus both move simultaneously to each side of her. Trying to keep the cloak covering her front she let them help her up.

She winced again taking her first steps, but not because of her legs, they were fairly unscathed overall. Some minor bruises, but her arms burned and two strong men were holding her arms to assist her up. Slowly they moved her to her flat, she could hear someone behind them following. She could only assume it was Draco.

Once inside, she directed them to her room. This flat had three bedrooms, but she only had one of them furnished. The other two she used on occasion for brewing or storage. They were both empty right now save a bookcase full of books. Her room connected to the only bath in the flat. There was another entrance from the hallway, but she had direct access to it. Once near the door to her room, she looked to Harry.

"Please, go check the wards Harry," she said softly. "Severus needs to tend my wounds, and some of them would make even you blush," she said not meeting his bright green eyes. Harry looked over at the one time enemy of Severus Snape, then gave a nod. She could hear the water running in the kitchen and looked to Severus with a worried expression.

"Draco," was the only answer she received as he guided her into the bedroom. Slowly as not to startle her, he pulled back his cloak she was clenching to her chest. She moved to cover herself with her still cloth-clad arms. "Hermione, I cannot treat what I cannot see. Let us get this ruin off of you, so I can treat your bruises and wounds."

He could see the crimson peaking through her cheeks and down her neck. Slowly he removed the pieces of the ruined robes, and the pieces of her bra that Lucius had so ungracefully torn in two at the middle. He was mindful of where his eyes were, knowing she was not exactly watching, but it would not do for her to see him appraising her nude form right now.

"I will get the potions you need," he said quietly once she was settled under the duvet on her bed.

"After I take them, could I take a bath?" she whispered.

"I see no harm in that, as long as you are not trying to wash any guilt away. This was not your fault, Hermione," he said softly.

"The only fault I ever made was thinking I could ever fit into this society beyond Hogwarts, Severus," she said quietly.

"Bollocks, Hermione. Lucius did this to you to get even with me. I turned his son's eye away from the Dark Lord, I caused his betrothal to Pansy to fall apart, and I caused his own wife to turn away from him. This was revenge," he hissed at her and turned away gliding out of the room with a gentle, yet very angry elegance. Severus was in Professor Snape mode and she knew he would not have another nice thing to say tonight. His own guilt was burning him up.

--

Two hours later she was bathed and in her robe. The potions had worked wonders on her form and she could move about with little pain. When she emerged to the living room to see Draco, Harry and Severus all reading books she arched a brow.

"I thought you would be sleeping by now," Draco said looking up to her.

"Can't sleep," she sighed moving to sit between Harry and Severus on the couch.

"Why?" Severus said lowering his book. "There is a Dreamless Sleep potion on your bedside table."

"Don't want to take that," she said shrugging her shoulders. "You three are too far away for me to be knocked out cold." Severus closed his book and set it down, he knew the problem. She was afraid to be alone with them two rooms away, or she was just afraid in general.

Now Severus was a bit stuck. His and Hermione's relationship was not nearly so progressed for him to assume to stay in her room with her. Yet Draco, whom sat across from them in the armchair thought it was. And Harry, whom sat next to her, probably did not have a clue. No matter, he would deal with Potter later. The act absolutely had to hold for Draco.

"You should be resting dearest," Severus purred softly to her. Potter's eyes immediately snapped at Snape and he could feel the man's cold stare. Draco just seemed to take amusement in this as the blonde wizard turned his eyes back to his book. "Let me take you back to your room. I will stay as long as you like." Hermione nodded as Severus helped her to stand. Cupping an arm around the small of her back, and taking her hand he walked with her close to his body back toward her room.

"Now I know I am missing something," Potter said with his eyebrows raised into his hairline.

"Does your wife tell you nothing Potter?" Draco drawled. "From what knowledge I have managed to get, which was quite a bit, Hermione has been Snape's intended now for years. Probably from the time the Weasel put her in the hospital if I had to guess."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Potter demanded. "Ron never…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch your tone, you'll not be upsetting Hermione more than she already is. I do not have a reason to lie to you Potter, if you refuse to believe me, ask Severus," he said waving his hand dismissively as his eyes stayed staunchly on his book.

In Hermione's room, Severus helped her back into the bed. He went to reach for the Dreamless Sleep Potion, only to get his wrist grabbed lightly.

"I do not want it," she said softly. "I meant that Severus."

"You require rest," he said looking at her from his standing position next to her bed.

"And I will get it, now," she said softly. He looked at her, then nodded and started to turn to leave when he felt his sleeve get tugged holding him to the spot as if someone had hit him with a Petrificus spell. "Don't leave."

"Hermione," he turned back to her, her eyes seemed fearful but he knew it was not of him. Resignation won out over all other arguments. She had just seen the wrong end of a Death Eater, and as prepared as she might have been during the wars, she was not prepared ever for Lucius Malfoy's sadistic and twisted ways of thinking, not to mention acting. And for tonight, she was fearful to be alone. Her wand arm was sore and aching, and her defenses were probably not where they should be.

He pulled out his wand and moved over to the other side of the bed, setting it under his pillow, he undid the fifty some odd buttons on his tight sleeved robes and slipped out of it. Leaving him in his trousers and shirtsleeves. Hanging it on one of the four posts of the bed, he removed his shoes and slid over the duvet. On his side facing her and the door, he brushed a long lock of hair out of her face.

"You are safe, Hermione," he said. "Now sleep."

--

She awoke to the warmest feeling; her body was curled into a fetal position with a strong arm around her waist. Her legs perfectly curled into the legs of another and warm breath against the back of her neck. Her fingers were interlaced with the man's arm over her body. Her room smelled of him, that distinct pleasing scent he always had. Gripping onto his fingers a bit tighter his voice was soft and laced with a derisive concern.

"Good morning," he said softly into her neck. She slowly rolled toward him, his black eyes looking over her face before locking onto her chocolate orbs. "You look wondrously better this morning."

"I feel much better," she admitted, a small smile creeping across her lips as the blush crept across her face. He unlocked his fingers with hers, touching the warm soft fingers to her face.

Her hair was still tightly braided, her eyes were no longer swollen and her jaw was no longer bruised. She had slept well and the potions had worked their magic. His fingers explored her face as if he were a blind man trying to determine what she looked like. Deftly, he trailed a finger over her bottom lip. She allowed his exploration, her eyes staying locked on his as his eyes followed the motions of his fingers. Slowly, he moved his finger away and leaned forward.

Softly, he touched his lips to hers, his fingers slowly curled under her braids against her neck. Some of the pieces of hair had fallen out during the night, only adding their curls to her sultry allure. He massaged her lips with his own, her fingers curling into his shirt, holding tightly as if she may wake up and have it all be a dream. Kissing was something he was unused to, not that he did not know how or had never done it. But as a Death Eater, his sexual relations had never involved tenderness. He found now that he had it, he _longed_ for it.

He tightened his arm about her waist, pulling her closer. Softly, his lips parted, letting his tongue taste her sweet taste of her skin. He found her most willing when her own lips parted, her arms pulling around his shoulders. Letting his tongue explore her depths, he felt her body pull even closer. He had to slow this down, or he was going to give in to the plush amount of emotion she was pouring into their embrace. Slowly he pulled back, ending the longing kiss. He looked deep into her eyes with a softness in them that was alien to even him. It was not time, nor was it proper to let this go any further. He wanted her with no regrets, no doubts. And Lucius had put into her mind that she was not worthy of a man's affections. He did not want this to be her proving that wrong to herself.

"I think it was time we got up," he said quietly. He did not wish to get up, and he had every reason to make a bee line for the bathroom once he did. He would remain where he was until she was mobile and out of the room.

"I guess," she replied. Her eyes were still longing, hoping he would change his mind. He could sense it in her touch that she did not want to pull away.

"I will wait, go ahead to the bathroom and get yourself put together Hermione," he said softly, his long slender fingers touched over her face once more as he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I will never get used to this," she said with a smile before she got up and gathered new clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Neither will I," he said quietly once she was out of earshot.


	7. Sleeping Dragons

Apothecary

Chapter 7

Sleeping Dragons

Hermione awoke alone. She sighed hoping he would have still been there, but it was too much to ask too soon of someone that was trying to be as gentile as Severus was very much trying to be. His 'Old World' courting was something out of romance novels. She had to admire it. She roused and donned a comfortable set of robes. She made some sort of semblance of her hair and walked out into the kitchen. It was still dark out, and very early but there he sat, legs crossed reading the _Daily Prophet_ with a cup of tea so strong she could smell it from her bedroom door. His half moon spectacles caught the light just right to make them gleam on his face.

He had noticed her leave the room and looked up to her. Removing his reading glasses, he smirked and gave her a slight nod, pressing his index finger against his lips for her to keep quiet. She blinked, but as his thumb traveled over his shoulder indicating the living room she realized. He must mean the "boys" were still sleeping.

With a smirk of her own to rival his, she moved to the doorway of the sitting room to see Draco sprawled out on her transfigured armchair. He really was quite elegant even in his sleep. His features had none of that stiffness they had in his waking hours. Looking over to the couch, she saw a disheveled Harry, asleep with the blankets from her linen closet. Draco's must have been transfigured from his cloak. She suddenly felt like a horrible hostess despite the situation. Taking another look she watched Draco twitch, his face contort and she realized what was happening. A nightmare was coming into his realm of dreams. She turned to look at Severus who seemed to be content looking at her.

"Would you put on the kettle?" she whispered. "Draco is about to join us." Her face seemed overtly concerned. He did not have his journal, potions or dreamcatcher here. She needed to wake him before the dream became too horrible. She saw Severus move out of the corner of her eye and she made for the bed he had made for himself. Making sure she had a firm grip on his wand, she kneeled down next to him and gave Draco a gentle shake. Nothing.

"Draco," she said cautiously. Nothing. Suddenly his body lurched and his back arched horridly. His mouth opened in a silent scream she wasn't even sure he was able to hear in his dream. His muscles were contorting and she knew what was happening.

"Draco!" she called loudly, she dared not touch him.

"I will beat him in the next match! Father please! No! I will Father Please!" he gasped before his body arched again and then curled violently into itself. Harry was up now, wand in hand. Drawing out her own wand, she risked it, Draco's body was now contorting dangerously to cause severe harm to himself.

"_Protego_!" she cast the shielding spell that reflected it back at it's caster. It was remote, but his body quickly curled in on itself. The shaking did not stop either. Severus was now in the room, wand drawn and ready. He had heard her casting the protective spell.

"I need a basin of warm water and a cloth Harry. Severus, the blue potion bottle in my nightstand, please hurry," she said as she brushed the hair away from Draco's face. Severus hadn't seen the whole event, and he knew of the boy's nightmares, but a shielding spell? What spell was the boy under? Severus retrieved the blue bottle and returned as Harry was carrying the bowl of warm water and cloth to her.

Severus had watched Hermione treating others after the fall of Voldemort who had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Warm water soothed the muscles, it was the only thing that did. Anything else stung the skin, hurt to the touch or worse. It was no wonder the boy was in such a bad way. It wasn't Dreamless Sleep he needed at all, as all had suspected.

"Draco, wake up," she was soothing and gentle. Her voice was kind and almost frail. Her eyes did not hold pity in them, but empathy. Severus looked to the boy who was not waking. "Draco, wake up!" she said a little more desperately. Her hand touched only feather lightly to his cheek and his eyes flew open, cringing desperately away from the woman's gentle touch.

"It's alright, boy," Severus said in that consternation he was renown for. It seemed to soothe Draco's fears in his half-awake state to hear his godfather speak. She knew that silk always made her feel better. It must have had the same effect on Draco.

"I have a potion for you to take," she said quietly. "It will lessen the pain."

"Nothing works for this," he said wearily.

"This will, please," she said softly. She uncorked the bottle and he seemed willing to at least humor her. Opening his mouth he let her feed it to him like an old professional. Severus sighed and Harry stood looking utterly confused. The tea kettle whistling caught Harry's attention and Draco just covered his ears and even let out a slight whimper. It even hurt his ears. Tears prickled her eyes, and she looked to Severus. "He needs a restorative potion after he eats," Severus said levelly. He knew the signs of extended abuse by Cruciatus Curse, and this was it. Not the nightmares, but the sensitivity to his ears, and to touch. It was no wonder Draco was still unmarried. Slowly Draco's body began to relax once the kettle was off of the heat and the whistle died away.

"Draco?" she said softly. "It's over, we know how to stop it now." Stormy grey eyes looked at her with wonder, like he was looking at a hippogriff for the first time. Then grew stern.

"Get off of me Granger!" he snarled. "You know nothing! Nothing you do will stop this! You do not know what you are talking about, again!"

Severus was taken back by his extremely harsh tone, but kept a mask of cool indifference. He walked forward and took the cloth from Hermione's hand.

"Love, would you help Harry with tea? I think we all need a spot of breakfast," he said levelly. Hermione looked to him, her eyes were stern but he could read the hurt deep within them. A hurt that Draco had thrived on for years, just torn open like a new wound. She stood and looked down at the man below her and sighed, then walked into the next room.

Harry looked at her a bit confused, he had made a pot of tea and seemed utterly lost.

"Why was he crying like that?" Harry said lost.

"Because his father punished him severely every time he lost to you," she said quietly. "In his dream, his mind associated a scenario with the present pain he was in and applied it."

"Wait, I am trying to fathom this," Harry tried to associate what she was saying. Hermione pulled out eggs, bacon and sausage and began preparing to cook. "This is a new curse? This isn't him just dreaming about the old ones?"

"Yes," she said sorrowfully. "He needs shields to protect him. His father is remote casting through a secondary curse he's placed on Draco. Much like how the Dark Lord used to summon people to him. But he would need a blood relative to do that on. Bellatrix is dead, we know he hasn't had access to Narcissa, and I can assure you that he is still quite sane enough not to be casting it on himself."

"How do you know he needs a blood relative?" he queried.

"Voldemort needed someone else's mark to summon with, Lucius would need a blood relative to use as a conduit. I daresay, I think Malfoy has bred for the sole purpose of torturing his son," she said sadly. "And that child cannot be much over 6 now. It's just the like trick that Voldemort would have used if he had survived long enough for you to have children. Probably something thought up by him just incase you did decide to have a child before the final battle."

"And you just figured all of this out from watching that out there?" he seemed relentless today.

"Yes," she said as she started making scrambled eggs.

--

"How did she make it stop?" he panted as the curse lifted completely and Draco felt like a new man.

"I am not sure what potion she gave you," Severus replied. "But I do intently endear myself to finding out."

"Severus, she isn't your woman, is she?" Draco said. It wasn't a question.

"She is, but just not as far as so many think we are. Time hasn't been kind to us Draco, especially to her," he said giving Draco a pointed look.

"If she just found a potion to wave off the Cruciatus Curse, she is my new best friend," he replied sardonically.

"Why don't we stop this and find out how someone was casting it on you to begin with," Severus said incredulously. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since third year," he shrugged. "It isn't usually this bad, it stopped while father was in Azkaban. Then immediately started up when he escaped. I assumed it was my own fears causing the nightmares."

"Let us eat and discuss this," he said quietly.

"I am not discussing anything with Harry _fucking _Potter!" he hissed. "I had my fill of his shit last night, and I am not about to start allowing that prat to pity me. I have had more pain at his hands than he has ever from my scathing remarks. I am only still here because the damnable Aurors are making me stay!"

"I see," was Severus' only reply.

"I am going to utilize the bath, and try to make some semblance of myself," he hissed and removed himself from the room and the uncomfortable topic.

_How very Lucius of you boy, _Severus thought to himself.

--

Breakfast was tense and uncomfortable. And for once, Harry felt the pressure that Hermione had felt over the years. Wanting to help, but knowing he did not wish to say anything lest someone start with the hurtful and scathing comments. And he realized all too quickly that Hermione would come to his defense, and end up hurt too.

Damnit, he hated growing up.

"So, Hermione, what was that potion you gave to Malfoy earlier?" it seemed fairly innocent to start with.

"It is my latest research, it does not stop the Curse from happening, but it severely dampens or nullifies the results depending on the strength of the caster," she said quietly. "Since Draco's defenses were down because he was asleep, the strength of the spell was no greater than my own Cruciatus Curse, which I admit whole heartedly is pretty lamentable. It only kept hurting him because he was forced to stay asleep and could not raise his defenses."

Severus listened intrigued. She had deduced all of this in a matter of a few moments observing the boy. She could have had a very promising career as a Curse Breaker or an Unspeakable if they would have just given her the opportunity. Every since the war ended and Purebloods and Pureblooded lines were extinguishing like candles on a windy day, it seemed best to make sure that what lines were left had every means of procreating. This included the best jobs, the preference for just about everything. The only thing that remained for half-bloods was for those that already had status and money.

Draco just sat in silence, he didn't like himself being the topic of conversation over breakfast. He tried to ignore them as they rudely discussed him like some sort of fabricated potion experiment.

"I think we will try a shielding spell tonight before he goes to sleep," she said quietly. "That is, if you wish it Draco." His eyes shot up to hers, again that seething hatred causing his eyes to seem a much darker grey. At that moment he looked exactly like his father and it caused Hermione to gasp. "I think I have a potion to check on."

Her voice was cracking and she was unable to maintain a cool sense of thought as she fled from the table. A smirk cracked over Draco's lips watching her form retreat away from him.

"Nice job Malfoy," he heard from the angry Boy Who Lived To Mock Me. "You just scared away your only chance at a normal sodding life."

"She'll come back," he said mockingly. "After all, she can't stay away from a good challenge, now can she? And that is all I am to her, a bloody challenge to test her knew knowledge and potions." He threw his napkin from his lap onto his plate and left to find some solace around here somewhere.

"I feel as if I missed something there," Harry said shaking his head.

"And that is why you are still at odds with Draco Malfoy," Severus said with his more than usual snarky demeanor. "You are quite dense in the ways of pride." Severus began cleaning up breakfast as The Boy Who Lived Without A Clue sat pondering what he was just told.

"But…" then he stopped. He sighed. He understood it now.

"But nothing," Severus hissed. "Now after this I have to check on Hermione. I expect that you will be exceptionally civil regarding Mr. Malfoy until I return. I expect this completed no matter what he says. Do you think you can do that Mr. Potter? Or must I request that you leave while I am not present to mediate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be civil," he said defeated.

A few flicks and a swish later and the dishes were done, Severus headed to her brewing room. Working was the way he too released his pent up aggressions and stresses, he understood all too well what she was doing.

"Hermione?" he looked about, to see her sitting at one of the tables crushing Mandrake root like it was a vengeance against the inanity of Elven slavery. He walked up behind her and reached over both her shoulders and grasped her hands before she destroyed more of the precious root. "Stop." She did but made no other move.

"Why does it still hurt? Why do I let him hurt me?" she shuddered, leaning back against his chest.

"Because you are still in many ways a dunderhead," he said levelly. "Draco does not suffer in silence, he just does not speak of his pain. I am afraid he learned from the best in that respect. Now if you are quite finished with your destructive method of making crushed mandrake, I believe you are making a royal mess of yourself."

Trust Severus to be cool and calculated even when she was sitting in tears. She shuddered and gave a small chuckle.

"Snarky old man," she grinned.

"Know It All," he penned right back at her.

"Bastard," she huffed in a laugh.

"No dear, my parents were quite unhappily married, try again Bitchy Witch," he threw at her.

"Sneering Bat," she laughed.

"You forgot greasy," he huffed at her.

"I never called you that," she turned to face him, concern written in her eyes. "Even I am "greasy" after leaning over a cauldron all day. Really Severus, just because those children knew nothing of you does not mean that you should take what they say to heart. They know nothing of you," she pressed her head against his chest and listened to the steady cadence of his heart. "I know more than they did, but most of you is still an enigma to me."

"Is that all this is Hermione?" he said looking down to the top of her head.

"What is?" she asked her eyes looking up into his charcoal orbs.

"Am I just a puzzle to figure out, an unread book?" she could not read the emotion behind the statement, or anything in his eyes.

"Severus, you are so quick to judge my intentions. I have always found you positively intriguing, yes. I adore your intellect, your cunning, your need to do what is right even if that means stomping on a few people to get it done, your resilience to do what you must to complete the ultimate goal," she said softly. "There are a few things that annoy me, yes, but that is with any two people. I expect our arguments are going to be full of highly intellectual insults, tormenting critiques, and even the occasional hateful or spiteful retorts. But we are both very intelligent and have quick tempers; we just have to do our best not to let both our tempers fly at once. Or make sure that when we feel an argument coming on, we set our wands aside."

He listened to his little know it all give her speech and just shook his head. There were many things she didn't understand about him, but so many more than she did. She had been there at the end of the war. She had seen him at his worst and at his absolute best. No, she hadn't seen the years that made him that way. She was still a friend with Harry bloody Potter despite his history with his father, but then again he had no right to determine her friends.

"You let them hurt you, you have to stop that," he said with a firm tone.

"You let them hurt you too, you just do not show it," she said still leaning against him.

"There is very little The Boy Who Lived To Breed Weasleys can do to hurt me," he chuckled.

"You know he respects you for that," she said with a grin.

"For what?" he arched a brow looking down at the top of her head.

"Don't do that, you are going to bore a hole in my head with that stare," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes; he hated how she thought she could predict his actions. "He respects that you never gave into the press and the whims of what everyone expected. You may not have liked him, but you didn't cave under the pressure to be liked by the image everyone made him out to be. You let him be a regular student, a regular kid, and you did not expect him to do this all by himself. He is grateful to you for that, even though he will never say it."

"I pray that you never expect me to enjoy his company even now, I despise his little attitude more than ever," he said with a wave of his hand in the air like a despondent Italian.

"No Severus," she grinned. "I only ask that you never make me choose between him or you. And if he does, he will lose. I make my own choices without pressure from those that call me friend," she said looking up to him. "And whether Draco likes it or not, I know he has always liked me."

"What!" that shocked him. "You must be breathing too many Laughing Potion fumes in here."

"Seriously," she said with a smirk. "When I was in primary school, there was this boy, Charles Schwindler. He always used to pull my hair, call me a bushy haired twit, or horseface," she explained, which only seemed to lose Severus more. "But when I had fallen off of the swings, Charles was always the first one there. And never did a sardonic remark leave his lips until he had ascertained my health first."

"And you call this liking?" he proffered in a huff.

"Yes, you see, Charles was Jewish. His family had always told him that he would have to marry a good Jewish girl and that if a woman was not Jewish, he could not be with them or he would be disowned," she said with a soft smile. "Not too different from being called a Mudblood by the Pureblood, wouldn't you say?"

"Ah," was his only response.

"I never heard him calling any of the other Muggle Born Witches in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw a Mudblood, that name seemed particularly saved for me. I just learned to take it in stride. He is not like Mr. Zabini, who uses the name rather frequently considering his office and station, he truly has no right to use it," she sighed. "He has even been quoted as correcting himself at the last moment in the _Prophet_ using the derogatory term for my lineage."

"But it would seem that Mr. Malfoy was a bit later than he should have been in acting on his feelings," she said with a smirk upward at him. "I have found myself someone I wish to keep."

Severus stiffened, then loosened up slightly. Had she just declared she wished him to stay? He waited for the punch line, but it did not come. She just reached over and began crushing the mandrake root again.

"I will finish this, and I will be out. I need this to make more potion for Draco," she said quietly. Severus looked over her shoulder.

"What potion is that precisely?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cruciatus is so effective because it shields the nervous system from medicines and potions, this you already know. I created something that removes the shielding around the nerves, without it the curse is completely ineffective," she said softly. "I used a bezoar with crushed mandrake, that breaks down the shield caused by the body using it's own horomones against itself, the toxic shield. Then I added Murtlap Essence and moonstone to cause the nerves to be soothed. Cruciatus just creates a toxic shield that attacks the nerves and keeps other things from assisting," she replied with a shrug.

He blinked. She just entrusted him entirely with her research that could set her name amongst the highest of all Potion Masters.

"It cannot be too strong, too much Murtlap Essence or mandrake and it sets off the effects just like any other potion," she said quietly.

"What is the stabilizer?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Chizpurfles, carefully crushed and taken from a Roc's feathers," she said quietly as she bottled the crushed mandrake root.

"What?" he raised and eyebrow. "How does a Chizpurfle manage to stabilize anything magical?"

"Once crushed, I fry them in a solvent of Ashwinder venom, the heat dissipates the venom and releases the magic of the Chizpurfles," she answered quietly. "The potion must be brewed in a amythyst cauldron lined in hematite for the final peace giving effects, and energizing the senses through realigning the magic to the wizard. This takes about three doses," she said as she put everything away.

_This is really just too good to be happening,_ a sly smirk covered Severus' lips. He just got himself second line on her research for a potion that should work only in theory. But he had seen the results.

"Unfortunately, this does not work on Muggles," she sighed. "But I am hoping to contact Neville Longbottom and see if it will assist his parents at all," she looked back to Severus who by now had put on his best Professor face.

"Would you let me brew it with you?" he said softly.

"Of course, your name does go on the published work, does it not?" she smiled.

It would take someone thinking outside of the "box" to come up with this concoction. A Muggle Born would be the only one to think there might be any potion value to a Chizpurfle. Those pesky insects had invaded his private stores more than once and eaten all but dry of anything that was magically sealed. He had wards for them now, but then he was out of luck with his own research for over a month to replenish his supply.

"Would you grab that blue bottle there on the table please," she said sweetly. "I have to go face the Mighty Petulant One and give him his next dose."

Picking up the bottle he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Seated on the stool he was on, he was eye level with her when she came against his chest with a smirk on her face.

"Severus," she whispered warningly.

"Yes Hermione?" he said lowering his forhead against her own.

"You know in the Muggle world, we are not nearly as restrained as you have been," she grinned.

"I will keep that in mind," he said softly as he caught her in a brief caress of her lips with his own. "Let us take care of Draco now."

--

By dinnertime, Draco was able to easily stand the noise of the kettle's whistle again. He had regained a little color (what little color a Malfoy carried, anyway) and seemed a bit more relaxed. Hermione set up the extra bedroom for Draco, as Harry already stated he would be leaving. If he did not report home for dinner, he was sure his wife would have him strung by the toes and mercilessly tortured until he found some overtly intimate way to apologize.

It was way too much information for Severus' taste, and from the rolling of eyes, Draco's too. Overall, he was thankful that the Boy Who Lived To Live A Lie had left. Hermione had been tense all day, even Draco was biting his tongue from his usual scathing comments because of how much brewing fire he saw in her eyes. Severus thought he never did quite forget the day she had him at wand point, and then socked him one in third year. That had taken a bit of bruise cream and a few charms to hide.

Once Harry bid adieu and floo'd home, Severus watched as Hermione visibly let out the breath she seemed to have been holding on and off all day. She looked to Draco and sighed.

"I apologize Draco," she said softly. "He does not mean to make things so tense, but I do not think he knows how not to."

"Yeah, I suppose he may not," the blonde shrugged. "I am sure he is only like this in polite company." The man rolled his eyes and turned to look out of the window again.

"I have determined the cause of your ailments Draco, I think we need to talk," Hermione said as she settled down on the couch for a long night of scathing insults and ready made Hell before her explanation got through.

Severus listened as she thoroughly explained everything out to the blonde wizard. The boy shuddered as he thought he may have a sibling out there having the full blown curse cast at them nightly, just to make him pay.

"Is there any way he will know it is being blocked?" he asked.

"I have no way to know that Draco," she said quietly.

"Tonight we will put up the shields, at worst, he will know you are not getting the effect of the curse. At best, you will get a solid night's sleep," Severus decided for the man before him. "Hermione and I will take turns monitoring the shielding spell and you for any side effects."

And so, began a wonderfully adventurous night of watching Draco Malfoy actually sleep.


	8. Tea and Promises

Apothecary

Chapter 8

Draco awoke the next morning, more rested than he had been in years. In the haze of sleepiness, he jumped when he noticed someone sitting so close to his person. Startled, it brought the haze of sleep to be gone in but a moment's time. Eyes wide he looked upon his godfather then relaxed slowly. He noticed he was in a sleeping shirt, and in a proper bed as well. Looking around, the room he was in was plain, no adornments other than a bookcase and a wardrobe. His clothes were clean, pressed and awaiting to adorn their master.

His wand was hovering near his bed as if held in waiting by invisible hands. Rubbing between his eyes he clasped his hands around his wand dispelling the spell that held it there for him all night.

"Do I dare ask how I went from the living room of Miss Granger's flat to be here?" he asked Severus.

"You are still in Miss Granger's flat. She started to set up this room when your exhausted state became apparent. How did you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"I actually slept, if that means for anything," he said removing the covers and lolling his feet over the edge of the bed. "Please do not tell me you have been here all night."

"No, Miss Granger and I took our shifts. She warded the room, I was just monitoring the wards to ensure they worked so that you mayhap be able to spend a night in your own bed," he said stiffly.

"You really need to stop doing that," Draco announced suddenly. Snape snapped his eyes to the man, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Calling her Miss Granger," he added. "It was my first clue that there was no real emotional attachment between the two of you. Why are you doing this? Clearly you showed no interest. Just last year, when her name came up at the War Memorial Gala, you frowned almost in contempt."

"Miss Granger is a wise and pertinent woman. The conversation that brought her name up was not one of a professional nature. It was somewhat comparing her to how useful a house witch she could be to a Weasley, if I remember correctly," he said raising an eyebrow.

"No, that one made you smirk," he corrected. "The conversation I was talking about was when someone dared to compare her potion making skill to your own. You frowned and said that her style of potion making should be like or similar to your own because she was your apprentice. When Mr. Zabini asked why you would teach a mule to make potions, that was when you frowned," Draco said with certainty.

"No one can fault you your memory, Draco," he said wryly. "Well it is clear that the wards work. With a bit of alteration to the wards of your house, you should be able to go home tonight," Severus said.

"Nice dodge, old man," he said with a snort.

"Always," he answered as he stood. Opening the door the scent of breakfast wafted into the room. He sighed, he had told her to sleep. "The bath is empty, I took the liberty of retrieving your toiletries and checking on your mother. Breakfast it appears, will be ready soon." Apparently she was not one for listening to instructions, par for course. He walked from the room to allow Draco to get himself put together. Hermione was making omelets. He could hear the knife cutting ingredients as he saw the eggs cooking in the pan awaiting their filling.

"Good morning," she said as he entered the room.

"Hmm," he said noncommittally, "I believe I told you to get some sleep."

"I did, it is almost ten in the morning," she said with a smirk. Draco dipped from the room and walked down the hall muttering something about wanting his bathroom at home. She just shook her head as the Lord of the Manor walked through her very humble abode. Laying down the knife seemed to be exactly what Severus was waiting for, as she felt both of his long arms wrap around her middle and pull her against his chest. She added the ham, onions, peppers and tomatoes to the middle of the eggs and flipped the eggs in half with a flick of the panhandle.

Once the eggs were settled, she pulled them off of the heat and leaned against his chest. Enjoying the warmth for a moment, before she felt the hands firm on her hips spin her around to face him. His eyes were looking deep into hers, as if searching for something. She just smiled softly and let him look.

"I am all right, Severus," she said softly trying to reassure him.

"No, you are half left," he said with a wry smirk.

She spluttered, Severus Snape crack a joke? That only happened once a decade. She smirked and looked up at him. "All right, I'm not all right."

"Good, I wouldn't want just half of a woman," he said with a husky growl to his voice. Leaning in, he took her lips against his own, pulling her up against his long body. His hand grasped behind her neck, as his other arm pulled her tightly against his body eliciting a moan from hers.

"Oh Gods! My eyes!" Draco shuddered as he walked through the room to get dressed in his borrowed room. With a smirk of satisfaction he watched as they separated like children caught in the Astronomy Tower. He made his way quickly to the room to avoid Severus' intent and quite angry stare.

Hermione chuckled into his chest, and he turned his shaking head to her.

"The eggs are getting cold," she said as she started preparing plates. She apparently had been quite busy; she had the omelets, hash, bacon, sausage and toast. "Severus, can you set the table?" she said softly.

He set about the quick setting; she brought pitchers of juice, but what kind one could not tell by looks. One was almost brown and murky looking. The other was bright orange. Orange juice, but what was the other?

Draco emerged, dressed in his shirt and trousers; he had left the formalities in the bedroom. He moved to the table and pulled out a chair for Hermione, which she took without preamble.

"May I ask what the mud in the pitcher is?" Snape asked incredulously.

"That mud, is one of the best Muggle drinks around," Malfoy said with a smirk. "If you heat it up and add a bit of spiced rum to it." He helped himself to the pitcher of mud. Snape looked at him not receiving an answer Hermione chipped in.

"It is apple cider," she said quietly. "It's better for you than pumpkin juice, and it tastes a lot better too." She poured herself a glass and offered it to Snape to taste. He took the glass, taking a sniff of the concoction then sipping it. Passing it back he had both eyebrows raised in disbelief of it's pleasant taste.

--

Draco helped Snape ward Hermione's office. Due to his father's apparent ability to have gotten a hold of his hair, he was sure that his father had been at the Manor. The repellant charm he had to keep his father at a distance did not keep him from getting his hair out of the sink in the bathrooms. He created a repellant charm similar to his own to keep Hermione safe, but it would do no good against Polyjuice Potion.

"How am I going to be able to come here at all after this without her distrusting whom I am?" he said to Severus when Hermione was helping a customer.

"You and your father have many similar traits and dispositions. You will have to come up with a greeting or something that would be out of character for you and let her know what it is. If you were not to do it, she would know," he said fully. "I had to do it myself at Hogwarts. Your father had a penchant for trying to pass him off as me to get information for Voldemort," he said rolling his eyes. "It was aggravating until the Dark Lord finally put a stop to it. It was disruptive and he at one time tried to attack the Weasley boy."

"Well, my office is well warded," she said touching the shimmering barrier that was not letting her into her own office. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," as soon as the words were said, the barrier let her through. Draco flushed in embarrassment; he had meant to have it done by now so she would not need to ask. "I do apologize, I did not mean to block you from your own office."

She walked to one of the cabinets and pulled down a flask, before exiting the room again. Apparently still busy Draco looked to Severus.

"And what would be so out of character of me?" he sighed. "It would be in character for me to greet her with positive formality all the way to calling her a slanderous name she still should sock me for," he said shrugging.

"You would never wink at her," Severus said with a smirk.

"And I still will not!" Draco said shocked. "That would be terribly forward, and I have no such interest in the Mu..Muggle Born!"

"She is not a mule, Draco, she has a name," he said sternly.

"Of course, Severus," he said apologetically. "I suppose then I shall have to make the offer work."

When Hermione returned, she said with a smirk that the wink would be just fine. The news of the attack had actually done more for business rather than lessen it. She was sure that it would have detracted, but Severus' interview with Rita Seeker regarding the attack was positively riveting. He had given a brief detail about his work for the Order, which he had never done prior.

Severus had also explained in the paper that the attack was more against him, than it was against Hermione. Because of that, and the free publicity it gave the shop, she was having a lot more business than she was used to. It also became quickly the spot for Slytherin children to go and "hang" during their trips to Diagon Ally. Her positioning in the city could not have been better. Right on the corner between Knockturn, across from Gringotts and Madam Malkins, and next to Florean Fortesque's she was bound to get business now.

--

Two weeks later, Remus, Ginny, Bill Weasley, and Dennis Creevey were all working for Hermione. Remus and Bill were just happy to be working again, and Hermione was an understanding employer in regard to their monthly needs for time off. Ginny and Dennis helped with the brewing; Remus and Bill were excellent in the front and with customers. Her little shop was quickly gaining popularity and pulling in quite a bit of profit.

She arranged with Neville Longbottom to assist her with all the necessary purchases that he could arrange. Many of the new materials she worked with she had to take of the purchases personally, but Neville was the top of his field in Herbology. His only request was that he not have to do the purchases with Severus. She understood that, and Severus was more than willing to comply with that.

Severus' time off from the school came just before Christmas. He spent the majority of his time off that first week sitting in the café of the shop, studying and scouring over Hermione's research and studying the new items she had to work with. His presence brought even more business into the store and the Raven Claw Apothecary and Café was bustling with the rest of Diagon Ally with those seeking to shop for Christmas. There had not been another attack, but that did not ease the nerves of any who were there.

Two days before Christmas, a familiar face donned the doorway of the shop. With a wink to Hermione he brought in the lady he was escorting out from the snow. Minstry took their cloaks, keeping the doorway warm with a charm so the chill was lessened with all the comings and goings of the winter shopping rush. Hermione smiled softly seeing Narcissa, she had only seen her on one other occasion, and that was at Lucius' trial that was held even though he hadn't been arrested yet. She could not testify for or against him due to their marriage, but she was present every day, for every moment of testimony. The fact she sat behind the prosecutor was not lost on the public eye, either.

"Welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione approached cautiously. "Draco, it is good to see you again."

"Well, this is quite an interesting bit of shop," Narcissa said looking about. "And this is where you got those lovely bath salts, Draco?"

"Yes Mother," he said with a smirk. "Mother, this is the proprietor, Hermione Granger." Narcissa's eyes moved to Hermione, giving her a look over before extending her hand.

"Pleasure, I am sure," Narcissa said. "You do look awefully familiar, where do I know her from Draco, she seems your age." Hermione took the hand with a ladylike greet before letting it go.

"She was in my class Mother," he said quietly.

"Ah Yes! You were Valedictorian! I do remember now," she greeted buoyantly, the smile only lessened slightly, and Hermione realized Narcissa had not only remembered her house but her heritage as well. "Well, I will just have a look about."

"Please," Hermione said gesturing toward the shop. She looked to Draco, who was looking above her head as a strong arm came around her waist.

"Narcissa, what a pleasure," the silken drawl of a very dour Potion Master came. Narcissa turned back, and her smile broadened. How the woman always managed to look like there was Pillarweed under her nose was beyond Hermione's comprehension.

"Severus!" the woman beamed. "My how have you been?" she bubbled over, not walking over. The woman practically flowed over to Severus' side. Severus unfurled his arm from around Hermione to greet the bubbling aristocrat. Hermione turned to Draco with a small, forced smile.

"Would you like some tea to take out the chill?" she said sweetly. Draco nodded and offered his arm as they walked back to the café tables.

"Narcissa, it is so nice to see you in my establishment," he said with a soft smile.

"This is yours?" she said bewildered, looking about again. "I thought it was that.."

"Tut, tut," Severus warned. "We shant speak ill of my dear Hermione."

"Oh!" Narcissa blushed. "Severus I had thought… but.. I am sorry." She bemused a bit trying to put the pieces together. She pulled herself closer to him and whispered. "Severus, I had thought that you had not time for an intended… you said to me…"

"Now, now, Narcissa," he said smoothly. "You cannot expect that I would wait forever, now did you? Surely you must understand that I cannot take Lucius' place in your life." Severus admonished her with a wistful grin. "I was most appreciative of your offer, Narcissa, but you know I could not accept. We have absolutely nothing in common dear. And I am one for public appearances with my beloved." He curled a finger over her cheek and smirked once more. "Now, what brings you?"

"Draco brought these wondrous bath salts home, they were just so relaxing," she said with a smile. "A concoction of yours?"

"I am afraid not, as much as I would love to credit myself most of the things sold here are my Hermione's work. She is quite talented since she completed her apprenticeship and traveled much of the world to learn her trade fully," he said with a soft smile.

"Oh you old codger! You were waiting for her to return, weren't you! Oh I do feel a fool," she said fanning her face to hide her mock embarrassment.

"She did return to me though, I must say that we were unable to begin our relationship while she was my apprentice, that would have been unspeakable and against my teaching oaths. When she decided to travel, it was with my utmost hope she would come back to me," he said with a soft smile. "She truly is a master in her field, not too unlike your son's ability. How have you been sleeping dear?"

"The nightmares come and go, but they always will I suspect. It's been nothing like what Draco was going through, but he has all but fully recovered and his appetite has been phenomenal. I am so pleased with the results of your work with him," she bubbled.

"Again, it is not my work you need to thank. My Hermione took great care when she was attacked by Lucius a couple of months ago," he stopped as Narcissa gasped; apparently she hadn't been given all of the details. "Yes dear, he attacked her to get to me, I am afraid. That night Draco stayed with us, and she discovered what was plaguing him. I am not as skilled as she in charms and such. How she knew the cause, I will only guess at an inner intuition from her years attending school under the Dark Lord's shadow."

"I will thank her personally before I leave," she said patting his arm. It was a silent agreement that there would be no hostilities between Hermione and Narcissa. Which was good, because he was about to pinch the bridge of his nose and lose all cordiality when he saw her blatant rudeness against Hermione earlier. He placed his hand over hers and gripped it feeling how cold it was.

"Narcissa, you are positively chilled to the bone, let us get you some tea," he walked her to where Draco and Hermione were talking. Hermione looked over to Severus who gave her a quick sharp nod, as he seated Narcissa in the chair at their table, before seating himself across from her and next to Hermione. "Minstry, bring two more cups, will you?"

"Of course Sir!" Minstry said calling from the back. She brought out one more cup and one filled, steaming and hot. "Sirs, yours be extra strong, just the ways you like Sir!"

Severus took his, and poured one from the teapot for Narcissa. It was a nice afternoon; the chat was civil even if Narcissa was having a bit of a time with it. She maintained her dignity and civility toward Hermione and managed to get quite a bit of her shopping done at the same time. By the time Narcissa left with Draco, she was positively enthralled with the place and was guaranteeing to tell all the ladies at the club next she went. With all the proper goodbye's in place, the two black clad figures made their way out into the traffic of Diagon Ally.

"I appreciate everything you said Severus, but does she even realize how close I came to hexing her clean out of my store?" Hermione said sitting in her office.

"I warned you she was a jealous one," he said bemused.

"She seemed more than just a bit disappointed that you were not as available any longer," she said taking down a headache draught.

"I am sure the unasked question was more "what has she got that I don't", or something to that drastic effect," he waved his hand as he leaned against the cabinet. "Well, let Minstry and Ginny close up, I wish to take you out tonight."

"And where shall we be going?" she said with a smirk.

"Dress Formal, and I am not telling," he smirked. "I am going to change and get ready. I shall pick you up in two hours or so?"

"Very well," she said softly as she stood and walked over to him. He took both her hands and kissed the tops of her knuckles before releasing them and walking out of the store. Hermione wanted to scream. He had been so much the gentleman, almost too much of one. He hadn't shared her bed since the night of the attack, he hadn't done so much as even insinuate he wanted more than that. The passionate kisses were there, but nothing else. Granted, she wasn't an experienced woman by any means, but four months and not even so much as … well, perhaps that is all he wanted. With a sigh, she found Ginny and Remus out front. Harry was there waiting to pick up Ginny.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said quietly. She had seen a bit more of Harry, but he still seemed so distant all the time. He knew him and Ron still talked all the time, he had made his choices regarding friendships without even asking her if he needed to. It saddened her greatly. "Gin, I am going out tonight. Would you mind closing up shop?"

"Remus and I will handle it, go on. You never get out anymore!" Ginny said laughing. "All that potion brewing has got you cooped up almost as much as Severus!"

"Ah, Hermione," Harry said cautiously. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Um, sure Harry, come on down back," she said turning toward the café table meant for private discussions. "Have a seat."

He sat, he looked like he was about to tell her he was pregnant or something with the pensive look he had in his eye.

"Ginny won't talk to me about this whole thing with Snape," he said quietly. "She keeps saying I got to talk to you."

"I appreciate that," Hermione said.

"Why'd you do it?" Harry said desperately. "I mean, Ron loved you. He was going to marry you. Why'd you go to Snape?"

"Wait, I am confused here," she said shaking a hand at him. "I went to Snape? When are you talking about Harry? This with Severus and I is fairly new. It started just after August of this year."

"Hermione, Ron told me about you seeing Snape when you were apprenticing. He said he saw you hugging him," he said raising an eyebrow.

"The only time I ever touched the man during my apprenticeship was when I graduated. After I received my degree, I hugged him and thanked him for giving me a chance. There was nothing between Severus and myself until after I came back," she said firmly. "Ron got jealous, really jealous. He went out with Fred and George and came back drunk."

"Yeah, he said it took his mum almost two hours to take the hex off you put on him," Harry said raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you hex his jewels anyway? He was drunk."

"Harry, I am only going to say this once, and then I want you to drop it. No going to Ron and doing anything. It was six years ago, and I want it gone and over with…." And so Hermione spun the tale of how her and Ron had broken up. Harry was seething, but Hermione made sure it wasn't with Ginny for not telling him. It wasn't. Harry was genuinely angry that his long time friend had deceived him.

"I am sorry Harry," she said quietly. "But I couldn't face everyone like that. I just needed to get away after everything happened. I hadn't even told Ginny or Molly, or Minerva. I just left. I used the trust fund from my parents' estate and traveled."

"I don't blame you," he said angrily. "I would have done the same thing. I thought about doing that same thing after the war. But I couldn't bring myself to leave Ginny here."

"Yes, I have noticed you and Ginny do not seem as close as you used to," she said raising and eyebrow.

"I cannot talk about it now," Harry said firmly. "I am a bit angry and I might say something I do not mean. She's been great, really. It isn't her."

"Can I stick out a limb here?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Have I ever been able to stop you?" he said sighing.

"It's not Gin, it's you. Finally come to terms with the fact you aren't attracted to women?" Hermione said softly. "Harry, there is no shame in it. Really there isn't."

"Ginny's known for two years now. It's the children we're worried about," he said. "And everyone expects me to be this great hero, great father, great everything!"

"Harry, the people who count most, just want you to be Harry and to be happy," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I wish Ron would say that," he huffed.

"Ron is a prat, don't listen to him. Seriously, if you truly feel this way, talk to Arthur. He won't be angry with you Harry. Arthur has loved you as a son long before you were ever seeing Ginny, he won't change now. It might shock him a little, but he's always been really understanding," she laid a hand on his arm. "Harry, I hate to see you all twisted up like this."

"Let me have some time," he said quietly.

"All right. Go on then, your wife who is still your best friend and best fan out there is probably trying to lift those cauldrons all by herself again," she mocked. "Go be the gentleman and give her a hand."

--

Hermione got dressed. She wore a formal gown, this one was well suited for the cold weather. Satin with velvet lining the bottom so it would stay down even in the wind, it was black, with touches of silver in the designed pattern of Japanese dragons sewn into the material. It had long sleeves with a double skirt that flowed nicely when she moved. The drop waist corset style top was not too revealing, but hugged tightly to every curve. Hermione smiled as she finished her hair and makeup. The knock at the door let her know exactly how late she was running. Slipping into her boots, she used her wand to tie them quickly before heading to the door. Opening it, Severus stepped inside and out of the blustery night air.

"Good eve," he said pulling up her hand and kissing her knuckles. She smiled, he loved seeing that blush cross her cheeks. She always seemed so demure every time he was formal this way. He knew in the Muggle world, this relationship was taking a staggering slow pace, but the fire it sparked in her every time he touched her made the wait worthwhile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me get my cloak," she said softly. Severus helped her into the heavy velvet, hooded cloak. Tucking down the corners of the hood to make sure it stayed to cover her head he offered his arm and they left her home. Pulling her close, he apparated with them both.

She knew where she was the moment they arrived. The plaza was unforgettable, even in the dead of winter. Turning to look behind her, the Eiffel Tower stood with its golden lights shimmering.

"I did not know we were going to a Muggle location Severus," she said with a smile.

"We aren't, we are going up there," he said with a grin.

"You got reservations at the Jules Verne?" she said with a wide smile.

"Of course," he said as they walked to the elevator that would take them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, the Jules Verne Restaurant was the finest in all of Paris. But reservations could take up to a year in advance. Even for a cunning wizard, he must have gotten a cancellation reservation months ago. In her travels here, she had not gone to this restaurant. She was only staying temporarily for a few days before heading out again.

Dinner in the slowly rotating restaurant was extravagant and elegant. Severus ordered a beautiful Cabernet, and Escargot to start the meal. The Parisian Skyline was absolutely breathtaking with the trees not having foliage on them to block the many lights of the city. Ever the gentleman out in public, he made sure that she was fully catered to on every whim of the 14 or so varying waiters that tended to the couple's needs.

When dessert was done, an excellent chocolate torte with whipped mousse and delicate whips of cream, he presented her with a small delicate wooden box. One of many he had given her since this illustrious affair had begun. She smiled and took the small box. This box was a bit different from the others; it was a finished wood, dark in color. A crest on the top was attached. She ran her fingers over it studying the four-parted shield. A crown, a raven, two crossed swords and an unrolled scroll on colors of red and blue surrounded in gold.

She slid open the box, which unlike the others, this lid was not made to come off of the box. Inside lay a ring, platinum from appearance. The ring inside looked as if it had a home prior to its new apparent owner and had seen many times before hers. It's ancient appearance made it demure and classic. One solitary round diamond with two smaller marquis cut sapphires adorned each side of the sparkling gem. Marcasite inlaid into filigree-laced metal surrounded the classic ring. The diamond was no larger than a carrot, and smaller than any of the stones he had ever given her, but this was the first time he had given her a ring. Her eyes shot up to his, and the look of insecurity in his eyes vanished to a look of cool indifference. Defense mechanism number one for Severus Snape, but it did confirm her suspicion. It was a promise ring. She smiled softly, as he stood and made his way to her side.

She did not expect the proud man to kneel before half of the upper class of all wizardom that was in this part of the dining room. Instead he leaned over her. Pulling the ring free of its confines, he whispered into her ear as his other hand grasped her left.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my intended?" He whispered softly. Suddenly she understood why he had always pulled away from her on those nights. He was going to show her a proper courtship; he was not going to assume the role they had agreed to play in the name of each other receiving the better deal. A wizard's promissory ring was nothing to be taken lightly. It could only be removed by the wizard making the promise or by the woman whom was promised. It was also impervious to all charms, potions, and destructions of almost any kind.

"Yes, I would be honored Severus," she whispered, not trusting her voice to choke on the emotion driving her throat to constrict. She watched as his long, slender fingers tenderly placed the ring on her left ring finger. It sized automatically, and she looked to it with fascination. She felt the heat of his breath on her shoulder as he held her hand with the ring on it looking to it as she was. His free hand wrapped about her waist, and he leaned in against her in an awkward hug, his whisper in her ears.

"Let me take you home," he said softly. She nodded as they stood. The room was deftly quiet suddenly and she realized that many in the room were watching them. The waiter brought them their cloaks quickly and helped Hermione into hers as Severus prepared himself for the harsh cold. As they were getting ready to leave, the room went back to its clattering and chatting. Severus smirked; this was the company that needed to see his gift to her. Not anyone like Rita Seeker, not anyone like Blaise Zabini. This crowd of elegant and defined people, witches and wizards of social taste and class. This was a world Hermione was completely unused to. One that Severus had discovered thanks to Lucius Malfoy. This was a world that Hermione belonged in despite her heritage. He was warmly welcoming the fact that he was here with more than just a colleague or a servicing escort.

Severus settled the check, handsomely tipped and whisked his promised one away into the chill of the Parisian winter night. A walk tonight through the famous streets of France was not on the agenda, the wind was too bitterly cold despite warming charms; it was not to be this night. Curling her body tight to his, they moved to the apparation point and promptly disaparated.

When they appeared, Hermione pulled away to be a bit amazed. She was not at all near her home. In fact, they were in Muggle London. The area of Spinner's End, that was run down and behoveled. She looked to Severus who pulled her close and walked her up one of the small walkways leading to one of the many homes here. Opening the door, and releasing the charms they entered. She had heard tale of his home on Spinner's End, that it was a small and musty home, barely the size of the average teacher's apartments at Hogwarts.

"_Lumos_," he whispered softly and the foyer came to life with light. The home was small, but not overtly so. He helped her out of her cloak and took off his own. Guiding her into another room, he lit the fireplace with a simple _Incendio_, lighting the small library like room with comfortable couches, a small bar, and of all things, a television.

"I hear those rot your brain," she said stifling a giggle.

"I hear the same," he agreed in his usual snarky demeanor. She walked up to him, looking up to him expectantly as she took both his hands in hers.

"I like your house," she said softly. "It's quite different inside than it is outside."

"You do realize I live only a few blocks from your parents' house," he said with a smirk.

"It does make one wonder how you knew that," she quirked a brow.

"I took my turns watching over your parents toward the end of the war like many of the Order members. I tended to have a few more shifts in the summer because my home was so close," he said rolling his eyes.

"Did they ever meet you?" she asked quietly.

"At your graduation, but not before," he looked down to her. "I couldn't have been seen, if I had, and Lucius had been the one sent to kill them he might have seen," he answered. "I was not the only Legilimens Voldemort had, Hermione."

"I understand completely," she said softly. "I have to ask, were you there…"

"No," he said quietly. "And it was not my watch. Your parents had plans to be away that weekend. Nobody was set to watch them, but certain members had thought ahead and disabled their auto. They were home when they should not have been. It was my weekend for Hogsmeade, the Dark Lord knew not to summon me."

"I remember you were there when the owl came," she said with a wistful look in her eyes. "You walked with me all the way back to Hogwarts, you knew but you stayed by my side anyway even though I did not know yet."

"Please Hermione," he started. A touch of her finger on his lips silenced him so she could finish.

"I never thanked you for your support that day. It could have jeopardized everything for you; you should have had Professor Flitwick go with me. But you knew, and you walked with me," she said. "After you forced me to work harder than I had ever worked before. You were not coddling or pampering. You seemed to know that was what I needed.

"The others were so stifling, but you knew I just needed to work and seem like it was something for the cause," she said quietly. "I realized just after graduation that only one of the many detentions you gave me went on my record. That must have been the one I snapped at you and had honestly earned." He remained silent.

"You have always been there for me, even cruel and unkind. You never let my ego get the better of me, you never let my work slide just because I had always done so well before, you never let me give up.

"You always knew what buttons to push and when to push them without pushing past the breaking point. I can never thank you enough for those years, Severus. You were not just being a Professor; you were making me into the woman I am today. Isn't it about time you enjoyed all of your hard work?"

TBC

A/N: A deep thanks to all of my reviewers! The art for this fanfic is almost done, and my artist Cat will be uploading it to our Deviant Art site soon! Please see our profile to get the link! The action picks up in the next few chapters. Happy Samhain!

Dianara


	9. Serpent's Den

Apothecary

Chapter 9

Serpent's Den

. " _Isn't it about time you enjoyed all of your hard work_?"

"Is that what you believe?" he said, looking down into her eyes.

"That you were a large part of molding me to who I am today? Yes. You did it for this sole purpose? No," she smiled never leaving his eyes. His arms looped around her body, pulling her tightly against his tall, strong and thin form. His strength did not come from bulk. She could tell he was well defined, but not overly muscular.

He leaned down, his eyes never closing, as he took her lips to his once again. He delved his tongue against her lips and then into the moistness of her mouth. He tasted chocolate torte, and champagne. He adored how soft her tongue was against his own. Her scent was delicious, raspberry, with a hint of lime and a tinge of coriander.

He had never been allowed much tenderness, yet here she was softly running her hands down his back in small circles as he tilted his head and sawed the kiss bruising against her mouth. A prelude of the first chapter. He had given her his promise to keep her. Keep her, cherish and take care of her, and she promised herself only to him. No woman in her right mind could do that in the world they lived in. Yet here she was, her heaving breaths through her nose were pushing her breasts against his chest.

Slowly, he pulled away, kissing either side of her mouth before looking down into her face again. Heavy-laden brown eyes stared back to him glazed and glassy from the hormones and emotions running rampant in her body. He smirked knowing he could do that to her.

"Hermione," he said softly. Running his hand over her cheek gently. He watched as she sought the heat of his hand like a cat chasing a mouse. "I can only be the gentleman for so long. I am still man. I want you, Hermione, but I will wait. This must stop."

"Severus," she said, looking into his eyes. "What are you afraid of?" Reaching up, she ran a finger down his cheek softly before cupping her fingers around his cheek reassuringly.

He did not answer, grasping her hand gently; he pulled it away from his face before placing a gentle kiss into her palm and closing her hand. Letting go, he walked to the small bar and began to pour drinks for them both. Hermione contemplated for a moment. She knew it was not something he was displeased with. She knew it was not something he did not want. She knew it was not something she feared. She contemplated a bit, trying desperately to fit the pieces of the puzzle together that was Severus Snape. Slytherin to the core, he always had a hidden agenda. So far she had not seen much of it, other than his vast interest in her research. But that was acceptable for her.

"Severus?" she said quietly to his back. Time to play him at his own game. "I think it is time we talked about this." She did not give a specific to what "this" was. She watched him physically deflate. His shoulders fell slightly, and he seemed to give a bright exhale. "I am not leaving until I have a clearer picture what is going on here." Again, his shoulders seemed to slump slightly. He was definitely worried she would what? Leave? Tell him the "deal" was off? That this was still the farce?

Turning, he handed her a snifter of bourbon before gesturing with those long fingers to the settee. Hermione sat and looked to him, crossing her legs and resting her glass on the corner. He joined her, but at a respectable distance. Hermione fought off the urge to sigh, and looked to his face expectantly.

"I am losing sight of the picture myself," he said with a noncommittal grunt. He took a sip of the bourbon, and stared off into the fire. "This was not supposed to end up like this. There are reasons why…"

"Of course, you are an evil Death Eater," she said sardonically waving her hand in the air melodramatically like Lucius Malfoy himself. "Severus, please, cut it out."

His lip curled into a sneer, that Professor like anger seeped into his eyes. "You have no idea what you are messing with. Be happy where you are, and let it go. Leave your stupid Muggle philosophy and remember your damned place!" He hissed at her.

"I do not recall you being able to verbally eviscerate me being part of our agreement," she said as cold eyes leveled on his onyx stone orbs. "Severus, please!"

He did not look to her; instead he tore his eyes to the fire.

"It's not supposed to be this way, we each made specific requests," he muttered.

"Well, it is not an Unbreakable Vow, we can make slight alterations to the plan, Severus," she said as she moved to the window, looking out over the dimly lit street.

"Hermione, I seriously think you need to reconsider your emotions. It is not logical for you to continue in this course of action," he said seriously. "I am a jealous man, dark and moody, and a feared wizard. I am respected because people fear what I can do, not because I have earned their respect through the measures you would deem worthy."

"I think I have seen enough to know what is worthy of my loyalty," she said quietly. "I saw it every time Dumbledore paced the Great Hall worried about your return, every time you crawled back into Grimmald Place barely able to breathe and covered in the blood of those you had no choice but to harm. Every time I saw it, I knew how much of yourself you had to bury, every time wondering if you would ever recover from it."

"And I suppose you know all of this how?" he sneered. This was the part of her know it all personality that irked him. Trying to pick apart people always made him angry, especially when he was the one being picked apart.

"I watched it. Tiny differences in things you would do teaching after you had been summoned upon, your protective streak coming in full when the Slytherin messed up was more evident, and Gryffindor lost more points than usual. You especially picked on Harry, who in turn led to you doing it to me, just to prove your status with Malfoy," she said in a soothing voice. "They were miniscule, and nary noticeable to all, but I was never the less perceptive of the Golden Trio. I hated it. I hated being the one to notice and not be able to do anything to help you. My hands were as tied as yours that way. I could only protect you in ways that the rules allowed. Anything more than defending your honor as a teacher and I got shit from my own House. It was all so stupid."

"You have seen what Lucius is capable of," he sighed. "You've speculated to even more." He was obviously referring to his "breeding" just to have someone to use the curse on Draco for.

"I know, but I am safer with you than without you," she said simply taking a sip from her glass.

"Of that we agree, but it doesn't have to be more than this," he said plainly.

"Alright, I am going to ask you three questions just once. And you do not have to answer if it makes you too terribly uncomfortable. But if you do not, I will know the answer," she said quietly. "First and foremost, is it that you are not attracted to women?"

"Absolutely not," he said plainly. He could understand the logic of the question regarding this because of his oddly chivalrous behavior could have been mistaken as someone trying to hide such a type of relationship.

"Good. Next. Are you afraid you shall hurt me, physically or emotionally?" she said demurely looking to him over the rim of her glass as she sipped again.

"No," he said leaning against the window frame looking at her quietly.

"Is it that you are just not that attracted to me?" He shook his head and gave a slight chuckle.

"No my Hermione, it is definitely not my lack of physical attraction," he said with a smirk. "My turn." She blinked with raised eyebrows, and then slowly nodded in consent. "Three questions, but if you do not answer, I will know the true answer."

"I am almost ready to say 'Can I take the dare instead..'" she said with a soft smile.

"Oh those of mine can be much worse," he said with a sadistic smirk. "Now, no more dodging. Why are you attracted Hermione?"

"Truth?" she sighed. "I could not answer this and you would still now know. Of that I am sure."

"Would I ask if I wanted a lie?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, that is entirely possible," she said still dodging. "After all, you are not the head of the House of Slytherin for nothing."

"Let us say for a moment, that I do not need my ego stroked in niceties," he said quietly. "Just for a moment, shall we?"

"I have had a very in depth perception of you for years," she said quietly. "I've always admired you."

"Not always," he corrected but she raised her hand to silence him.

"No, always. I realized part way through my first year that you were doing what you felt you had to. When I broke your riddle, when you saved us from Lupin, when you thought we were in danger in the Shrieking Shack," she said smoothly. "I realized what a tedious tightrope you were walking. Even if I wasn't aware until later that it was even more tedious than I ever imagined, I knew you had an agenda to your actions toward Ron, Harry and myself. The serve was great, but your follow through, I daresay was more evident of your intentions."

"Ah, so this affection was born in what? Sympathy? Pity perhaps?" he scoffed.

"Absolutely not," she said quietly. "Empathy perhaps. You had to work very hard to get where you were. And keep yourself profiled as a muggle hater, meanwhile teaching me quite thoroughly some of life's harder lessons, and I am not talking about Potions. That not everything in life is light or dark, there is a time every morning and every night when the world is nothing but shades of grey. And that is the time of day you live in," she said rationally.

"I had to do something much similar, but not nearly as painful. I had to work four times as hard to be considered half as good. I had to forego relationships normal teenage girls would have, just to make myself better. I had something to prove, that I could be the best despite my lineage. I had to keep all Slytherin at bay, meanwhile make sure I never gave on that some Slytherin weren't all bad. It was a tightrope alright, just not such a razor edged one like yours."

"You were not in danger of dying had you failed," he scoffed.

"That's a lie and you know it," she said with a dutiful shake of her finger. "If I was perceived even remotely as the weakest of the "Golden Trio", I would be more than just dead."

Snape understood that. Lucius would have moved for her death a lot sooner if she were not definitely stronger than his own son and it would have not drawn as much attention. Dark Lord be damned if he heard wind of her weakness either. She was right in that respect. No, it wasn't as hard as his life, but it was comparable in its emotional pains.

"Severus?" she said quietly, he roused from his musings and looked at her. "You still have one more question."

"Ah, so I do," he gave her a harsh smirk as if in thought of how to ask his next cynical question. "I think I shall save it for another time." Watching the anticipation on her face drop he smirked a bit more like a sneer. "That would put it back at your turn."

"Do you want this to be real?" she said smoothly, taking another sip from her glass.

"Hmm. I do not think I will answer that," he said smirking. "I do not readily reassure Gryffindors of things they should already know."

"All right, next question. Do you have an ulterior motive to all of this?" she said raising her chin to rest on both of her hands while her elbows rested comfortably on her knees.

"Of course," he said with great drama in his voice. "I want to seduce you, make you have ten children out of wedlock, and then just to create a bit more scandal, name them all Potter." She broke out laughing. His humor really could make this all worth it's while. While most would get offended, even at one time herself, she could not help but go with the joke.

"I truly hope you do not mean 10 at once," was all she could muster, as she was laughing hard enough to need to hold her sides to keep from the stitches that were forming. Her eyes wet with tears from her peels of laughter, she looked at him with nothing but pure mirth and no worries in her eyes. He smirked at her again, but his eyes too held that humor. He waited patiently for her to gather her wits again, enjoying a moment with his drink while she did.

"That would be a scandal… and a half! Considering he's married… and gay!" she couldn't hold it in, she was laughing so damned hard she was ready to burst and breathing was becoming more difficult.

"Ah so the lover of all things Weasley, loves men?" he chuckled, then let a deep laugh out. "I guess I should have realized that!" He guffawed out.

"How do you mean?" she was slowly gaining control over herself.

"The tension between him and Draco had to have been driven more than just in Pureblood and Gryffindor courage," he laughed again. She chuckled seeing him laugh and smiled at it. She had never heard him actually laugh. Snort, sneer, and smirk? Yes. Laugh outright, absolutely not. It was actually quite heartwarming and she made it something on her checklist to try and do often. Before he stopped she moved over to the window where he was standing and took his drink from his hands.

He looked down to her with a smile still on his lips. Seeing her mirthful eyes looking at him he realized she had suddenly entered his bubble of personal space and the laugh died, but the smile refused to go so easily.

"You look so beautiful when you smile, Severus," she said sincerely as her hand touched his cheek. "I shall have to endeavor to make sure you do that more often."

"Hermione, please," the smile died away. His hand clasped onto hers on his face and with that simple touch he suddenly seemed like a trapped animal. He did not pull it away, nor did he move, at all. Stone statues gave more signs of life than what he was portraying at the moment and Hermione saw it for what it was. Fear.

"Do you want me to leave?" she said not letting his gaze go. "Or do you want this?" She leaned up; standing upon her toes and glanced her lips over his lightly. Whispering onto his lips she spoke in a mere ghost of a voice. "Please do not make me go."

Severus let go his resolve. His arms quickly pulling her against him tightly as his lips hungrily sought out hers. As his hands moved from around her arms and sought out to press her against his body, his tongue languidly began a sensuous and hungry dance with her own. Her body conformed so well to his. He could feel every nuance of her body below her robes pressing against him from his lips to his feet. His lips broke from hers and descended down her jaw line in eager, open-lipped kisses. He whispered into her hear with a low growling husk in his throat.

"Can you feel me Hermione? Can you feel what you do to me?" Both of his hands pressed into her lower back pressing her belly into his rock hard erection. She gasped and pushed against him harder. "I will never share you," he whispered greedily. "You are mine."

"I can be quite a jealous woman myself," she whispered in return taking his earlobe between her teeth. "You had better behave yourself, Severus." Her tone was a pure challenge. "And be good to me." She was answered with an accepting growl into her neck as he moved quickly, looping her legs into his arms picking her up in a cradle of his arms. He stared into her eyes as if seeking reassurance after her surprised squeak. To his shock, he only found longing and want.

He carried her into the bedroom; of all the rooms she has seen thus far, this one is the most down played. It is simple elegance; in it's absolute simplicity. Placing her so her back is to the large bed, he placed her feet on the floor carefully. His passionate caresses and kisses suckling down her throat resumed as he undid each button down the back of her robes. His fingers caressing the skin under each, he allowed himself the pleasure of feeling each shudder and reactions of the gooseflesh on her skin.

He relished her gasps and body answering his primal call to it. Her hands deftly fighting with the buttons on his vest, he laved his way back to her mouth purposefully addling her efforts. As the last button was undone, he slid the robes from her shoulders, letting it fall to her elbows. Grasping her arms, he did not allow her elbows to fall strait, catching the fabric of the robe on her hooked arms. Slowly he pulled away from her to look to the image he had created. Her robes did not allow for a bra, thusly her firm breasts were aglow in the dim light of his room with her robes pooling around her body like a Victorian nude by the finest of artists.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her as he watched the blush flush across her upper body to her face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Why do you cover yourself in so much fabric?" It was true; her robes were usually nothing that would be considered overly sexy. They were conservative at best. "Such assets should be used to show your grace and beauty. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He let his fingers drabble over her skin under her breasts and noticed her gasp again. As if this fine marble had never been touched in such a way.

"Severus," she whispered, letting her head fall back to the fire of his touches. Her skin heated more under his touches when he spoke. So she had a voice fetish. Whom would he be to deny her?

"Tell me, my Hermione," he heard her gasp again as his voice caressed her ears as his fingers caressed her skin lightly, a thumb tracing over one pebbled nipple. "Tell me when you began to feel anything for me." She shuddered and gasped again. But no answer came. He saw her blush again, but he could not decide if it was embarrassment or passion. He stepped forward, pushing her arms down to let the gown fall to the floor. "Tell me, Hermione."

She stuttered in her answer, and the flush got deeper. "Seventh year…" She shuddered again, and then tensed apparently ready for the tirade. Then relaxed again when his touches did not stop he felt the tension leave her muscles again. She shuddered again.

"You went through five years of longing," he whispered endearingly. "Working by my side daily," he rubbed his thumb over her taut flesh of her breasts again. Hearing her gasp again, his tongue began to descend down her sternum as he slowly came to his knees before her. "Dreaming of me…" he whispered again.

"Yes," she gasped as her hands came into his silky locks, pushing them out of his face, her nails dragging across his scalp.

His fingers hooked her knickers, slowly sliding them down her body. He caressed slowly up from her ankles to her thighs on the outside of her legs. "Did you think of me in your travels, Hermione?" He whispered into her flesh as he kissed slowly over her well-defined stomach.

"Everyday," she whispered. Her hands pulled up at his hair lightly to get him to stand. He took her nudges and stood, towering over her as her fingers went back to work on his buttons. Thankfully, somewhere in her mind she thought, he wasn't wearing his teaching robes or dawn would be the earliest she would see his body. His fingers caught hers; stopping her from undoing his shirt once his vest was gone.

"No," he whispered. "Leave it." There was an unsure tone to his voice.

"Nonsense, Severus," she whispered. "I want to feel your skin against mine." Her words did nothing to encourage him as he slowly plucked her fingers off of he shirt.

"_Nox_," he whispered and the lights went slowly out. "There is nothing to see here," he whispered softly as he kissed her longingly, tenderly, and too tenderly. Hermione was no fool; he was trying desperately to distract her from her task.

"Severus," she said softly, pulling away from his caressing lips. "Do not fear my judgments. I did not come into this without scars of my own," she said softly. He let go of her hands and let her undo the buttons. "_Lumos_." The candlelight filled the room once more as she undid the last button. She looked into his eyes confidently and slid the cloth over his shoulders. She did not drop her eyes to his chest; instead let her hands touch over it softly.

"Do you realize how much I want you?" she whispered softly. She slowly kissed each collarbone, and then gave a sensuous kiss as if it were his mouth to the soft of the base of his throat. He did not move, letting her explore. Her eyes stayed closed as she slowly kissed each divot her fingers came across. One sliced clean through his pectoral muscle, but she did not flinch or take time to study it. Instead she kissed down its length until she found his masculine nipple. She let a tongue rove over it, which brought the most illicit gasp from his throat.

Seeing how much he enjoyed that, she laved over it again as her thumb caressed the other. Chills ran through him and he felt his body reacting with violent hot flashes through his form.

"I want all of you," she reassured him as her hands left his nipples and slowly descended to his lithe waist. Kisses pressing over the center of his rigid muscles, her hands gripping a bit firmer onto his hips as her eyes looked up to his with a mischievous glint. Her kisses continued to descend, and reaching the first button on his trousers she undid it with her teeth, causing another gasp to escape. Nipping the second button between her teeth, she forced it through the buttonhole with her tongue. He again, shuddered and gasped.

"And where, did you learn that you minx?" he whispered hoarsely.

"It is amazing the things you learn to do when both arms are covered in burn cream," she said amused.

The trousers came down, her thumbs pulling his black boxers with them. Tenderly she kissed up his body, on the inside of his thigh. Reaching his turgid member, she slowly let her tongue run under his sac, then slowly up the underside of his shaft. He pulled her upright to himself again, crushing her body against his in a feral and possessive kiss. His tongue darting around hers in deft longing, he savored the feel of her skin against him.

Cradling her head and back, he lowered her onto the bed gently. Once settled onto the silky duvet, his kisses descended to her pert nipples, taking turn to suckle each one tenderly. Her hands ran into his hair and pulled him closer, her body undulating in wanton need. Small mewls of pleasure escaping her lips made his fragile ego swell with pride of being able to make her feel this way.

His fingers traveled her torso's length, massaging into her flesh until he found what he was seeking. Her sex was wet and longing, hot to the touch and her gasps of feeling his cool fingers caused her muscles to tense in anticipation.

He felt her hot hands digging into his shoulder and scalp. The sensation of her touch was enough to drive him wild with want. His finger slowly dove into her depths as his thumb found her swollen nub. The feeling of her body arching in primal need again made him realize that she was so real. This was her real reaction, not some twit from Knockturn, not some Imperio'd response from a tortured muggle, and it was her need calling to his body.

"Yes Hermione," he cooed into her ear. "That's it, just feel." He whispered softly into her hair. His voice sending shivers to add to her body tensing at his tender ministrations. Her body reacted as a fine Stradivarius being played by a master. His fingers pushed deeper, and hit something completely unexpected. His eyes turned to hers, but she was so lost in her throws the surprise had gone unnoticed. He continued to rub her mound as her legs locked, her body tensed and her breathing stopped except for a few quick inhales.

"Yes, that's it, let your body feel. I can feel you are so close, just let it go. Yes, Hermione, my sweetest potion, let go." Feeding into her voice fetish, his words worked their magic as her body displayed its lack of sexual experience in her fitful throws. She was climbing the mountain and was about to fall off of the precipice. "Let it go." He said one last time in a silken drawl in her ear. She toppled.

Her scream tore through the room, her grasp on his shoulder and fistful of his hair become so strong he was sure his shoulder would bear the marks, and her body nearly folded in half at the sensation rippling through her body and around his fingers.

Slowly she descended into reality, lust still glazing her eyes. He removed his hand slowly, bringing it up to let her see him licking it clean. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her against his body chastely. His need was throbbing and ready, but he was not about to give into base desire at the moment. He held her against his body taking her warmth into himself.

"That is enough for tonight," he whispered and she whimpered. "Shh, easy Hermione just let yourself rest."

"No," she said softly. "No, please don't turn me away, not now, please…" Her silent sob into his shoulder made him rethink how she might have been feeling. Rather than bask in the moment, she was feeling rejection. Not what he meant to do, by any means.

"Hermione, look at me," he said softly as he forced her to lift her head and look at him. "You are still intact, that is a precious gift to give to any man."

"I know," she said with tear filled eyes. "I want to share this with you. I have always wanted to share it with you. But you were so busy, you never answered by letters when I traveled."

He seemed a bit confused; she had been seeing the Weasley boy before she left. They apparently had shared nothing so intimate. Yet she wanted to share this with him.

"Hermione, I want you to be absolutely sure," he said softly, kissing her cheeks, then each eye. "You made Weasley wait."

"I did not want to marry Ron, I did not want anything steady with Ron," she said as a tear striped her cheek in a wet path from her eye. "It was what everyone told me I had to do. It was expected of me. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to anything with him. I want you."

He acquiesced to her wishes, slowly leaning forward pulling her against his chest as he kissed her with fiery fervor. Hungry and unsated lust surged through him as their tongues warred for command. He pushed himself against her warmth, coaxing her legs open with his thigh. The shift was quick and he was pressing himself against her chest, lying atop her body.

"Tell me to stop, Hermione," he begged. "Tell me this is a mistake, tell me this is not what you want," his tone was pleading with her. "Tell me or I am not going to be able to stop. I do not want to hurt you, please make me stop." He was grinding against her sex, teasing her and himself all the while begging absolution from what was to come.

"No," she said softly. "Make love to me Severus, and never are we to regret it, ever." She whispered softly.

Slowly he pressed against her opening. He felt her freeze in anticipation, her arms locking around his body onto his back tightly, not letting him dream of pulling away from her again. Slowly he pushed in, and then stopped. He was no small man; his length and girth was a match for some of the loosest of women. Cradling just the tip within her walls, waiting patiently he nuzzled against her neck. Hearing her breath hitch in her throat he bit softly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then crawled his kisses up to her ear, trying to distract her.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. Before she could find her voice to respond, he thrust in deeply shattering her virginity in one fell swoop. Her back arched against him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Her keening cry of pain shattered his soul as he had heard that cry so many times in his past. Her fingernails dug harshly into his back, which was a new sensation. He had always been clothed before; her fingernails digging in to his scarred flesh gave him purchase in reality and allowed him to hold on tightly to her without motion until it subsided. "Oh love, I am so sorry, please, please forgive me, please…please tell me you forgive me…"

He placed feather light kisses over her cheeks and eyes, kissing away tears that prickled behind the tightly clamped eyelids. He did not let her go, refusing as his thin but muscular arms held her body to form into his own. Holding his length deep within her pulsating walls that were not pulsating in pleasure, but in pain. Breaking into her slowly would have just prolonged her pain, and may have caused unnecessary stretching if she did not break right away. He knew that, he knew he had taken the best route to her eventual pleasure, but right now he felt no better than the Death Eater Muggle Rapist he had been tattooed as over the years.

Slowly she descended back down to the mattress, her body trembling slightly as he felt her kiss his cheek, it was only with her touch of her soft lips that he felt that he had tears of his own on his face. She was kissing them away, just as he had done for her. Her lips ravaged over his cheeks and then his eyes hungrily as he felt her hips buck up against him. The pleasure of her ministrations caused his member to harden to full once again; it had lost some of its fervor when he felt her tense and scream in pain.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly. "Make it all right, make it love, not anger, not hate, not pain…" she whispered. It was his forgiveness; it was absolution on the wings of words given by an angel. His heart began hammering against his ribcage and he was sure that he would surely die from the hemorrhages and bruising it was giving to itself against the bones that encircled his upper body. "You promised to always take care of me," she whispered. "Severus, I need you."

Her words were his absolute undoing, his hips started with a few short testing thrusts that she met with equal fervor. Her body was reacting to his. She was wet and slick. Her body had not stopped reacting to him from the pain he had caused. Hermione Granger was encouraging him to continue. That had not happened since he was 16. No woman wanted him willingly unless they were paid for. She wanted him because of him.

"Oh Gods Hermione!" he cried softly into her ear. His thrusts picked up pace and she was thrusting back at him with earnest. Grinding into her with each thrust he could hear her breath hitching with every stroke, a moan escaping with her exhales. He growled in his lust and pressed into her harder, trying to get even deeper into her body so he could crawl in and move into her heart and live there for all time. She would now never forget her Potion Master. He would make triple sure that she never remembered him with anger or hostility at this experience. She would remember it as mind blowing if his life ended in trying to do so.

Her body was not climbing as fast as his was. Her tight walls were grasping him so warmly and with such slick pulsing fervor that he knew his moment would come soon enough. Raising himself up on his elbow, he looped one of her legs over his waist pushing so she knew to climb his body. She always was a quick study. Both legs quickly found themselves resting under his shoulder blades and his thrust in was sure and deep. Her body arched and she thrashed in wanton glory. A slick sheen had covered both of their skins, but they were so afire that neither noticed.

Clawing into his shoulders he groaned loudly, her tiny claws only adding to his pleasure knowing that she was doing it unintentionally just added to the allure, he was doing this to her. And he loved it. His fingers traveled between their bodies as he leaned slightly to one side to hold him above her body and still have enough purchase to thrust. His fingers finding her nub rubbed against it with quick strokes.

Again she was shaking uncontrollably, her diaphragm took a vacation as her breathing nearly halted. Her face was red and perspiration soaked.

"Look at me Hermione," he panted as her chocolate eyes with the flecks of gold and green looked deep into his black orbs. "That's it, let it wash you over, let the feeling ensnare you, and wash you over." He watched as she struggled with her eyes to keep looking to him. "Let go, Hermione."

And she did. Her wail could have put a banshee out of business as he thrust into her long, hard and fast. He could feel the heat rising around his cock, the pulsing coming to a near death like vice that would have been brutal against him if not for her being so slick from their prior ministrations that she couldn't breathe correctly.

He thrust through her orgasm, feeling her pulse and pull him deeper into her as her legs rose higher up his back. She stretched like a new leather glove around his hard member and he let his hips the free reign they had been seeking now for over ten minutes. Pressing his hands into her hip he lifted himself higher so his member dug in deeply intoh her body. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Let… it… go…" she said quietly between her moans and pants and he could not hold on a moment longer. An anguished cry of release combined with a feral growl that must have come from somewhere other than himself tore out of his throat.

"Hermione!" he cried out as he dug in deep into her body and held firm. His seed pumped into her body causing her to roll into another fitful orgasm her body screaming as he let out two more thrusts through his pumping member to carry her through it. They stayed frozen for what seemed an eternity as their orgasms washed over their forms.

Slowly he lowered himself down onto her form, panting quietly, holding himself up on his elbows as not to crush his witch beneath him. His witch. He felt her shudder, holding onto him for dear life itself.

"Severus?" she said softly, yanking at him to bring his head off of her chest to face her. "Severus?" She seemed a bit more panicked. Why? He lifted his eyes to hers pensively. "Are you all right?" Her eyes were so worried. The sting behind his eyes he was noticing now, and then he noticed his body trembling. Then he noticed how hard he was clinging to her. "Please, do not feel badly about this, please…" She was wiping at his face, tears, again. Tears. He had not cried this much when Albus died. Yet here he was in the arms of a young and beautiful witch, crying.

He tried to berate himself, weakness and folly was this. But she was so soothing, comforting. He leaned forward and kissed her reverently and lovingly. No fire or passion, just sated happiness and afterglow.

"I am fine my Hermione," he whispered softly. "I am absolutely fine. Please tell me you are," he said quietly. He watched her eyes as a smile donned her lips that seemed to make her whole body seem aglow. His witch. He could get used to this. Slowly and with a moan of loss from Hermione, he pulled away from her tight form. Pulling her into his arms carefully. They were both a sticky mess and he dared not look down to see how badly the mess was.

"We need a bath," she said happily kissing his cheek softly. "Terribly."

"Of that I will agree," he replied. "You are going to be sore, you may want a lie in tomorrow."

"Then it would be best to bathe now," she said softly. He untangled himself from her arms slowly, kissing her gently as he did and rose from the large bed. Gently he pulled her up and saw the mess they had indeed made. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out an empty potion vial and retrieved his wand.

"Accio Virgo Sanguine," he said softly as the leavings of her virginity filled into the phial in his hand. Once gone, he capped it and put it under stasis, settling it back into his drawer of his dresser. She looked at him a bit shocked.

"I truly hope you don't think I'll be letting you dalliance about so you can have virgin blood for your _Sanguine Visio Potion_," she smirked at him.

"No, I usually have plenty in stores," he said with a smirk. "This is ours, and I keep it for that reason alone. I shall not be making such a prank of a potion from something as important to me as this," he said softly as he guided her to a much needed bath.

--

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I am already working on the next chapter, but this has been 8 chapters worth of angst that needed to be dealt with. There will be more of them in the coming, not just Hermione and Severus either. The story spreads out from here.


End file.
